Une Vie Volée
by The Disturbed AngeL
Summary: [FIC FINIE] Naruto a un passé lourd à porter, Sasuke a une promesse à tenir, ils se rencontrent et pour la suite...venez lire! UA sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** The Disturbed Angel

**Série:** Naruto

**Genre:** romance bien sur et un petit peu drama

**Disclaimer:** ça me saoule de toujours devoir écrire: Pas à moi!!!!!

**Résumé:** Je n'en fais passsss!!!!!!

Poum poum poum...pourquoi j'écris ça?? je sais pas moi-même alors, j'avais juste envie de faire poum poum poum!!!

nan sérieux, cette histoire est dans ma tête depuis tellement longtemps que je comprends pas poruquoi je l'ai pas faite plus tôt!! enfin si je sais pourquoi...la flemme de taper, ça serait trop bien un ordi où t'as juste qu'à parler et ça écrit pour toi...la classssseeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!! comme ça, ça t'évite d'être dyslexique, d'inverser les lettres, oublier des mots...j'en passe et des meilleurs!!!

Bon aller, j'ai assez raconté ma vie, j'vous bien que vous vous en tapez mais royalement!!! ce que vous voulez c'est la fic donc c'est bon, ça va, je l'ai fait et elle est là pour vous!!! Pour le titre, y'a aucun rapport avec le film avec winona ryder pour ceux qu'ils l'ont vu, je trouvais juste que ça collé bien avec l'histoire!!!!

régalez-vous!!!!!

**PS:** j'veux un tit mot à a fin merci!!!!!!

**Une Vie Volée**

Je me pose parfois une question...

À quoi servent les souvenirs...

c'est vrai...

je sais que ça nous aide à nous rappeler notre passé...

Mais si on en a pas des souvenirs...

Où plutôt qu'on les a oubliés...

Comment on fait...

Ce sont des questions que je me suis souvent posé étant plus jeune, je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de ma vie depuis l'âge de 10 ans...plus aucun moyen de me rappeler ne serait-ce qu'un détail..c'est comme si j'avais tout zapper...comme si j'était né à l'âge de 10 ans...

Rigolez pas, c'est pas drôle, si vous saviez à quel point c'est frustrant de ne pas se souvenir de qui on est, où plutôt qui on a été parce que qui je suis, je le sais très bien...je ne me souviens absolument de rien sauf d'un déménagement à l'âge de 9 ans et encore je le sais car mes parents m'en ont parlé...

Pourtant je pose jamais de question, à quoi bon se rappeler du passé, si ça doit revenir, ça reviendra mais ma vie est devant pas en arrière...

Devant...

Moi, c'est Naruto, naru pour les intimes et y'en a pas des masses...uzumaki c'est le nom de famille de mes parents, j'ai été adopté et encore une fois, j'ai jamais cherché à connaître mes vrais parents, j'ai été adopté étant bébé donc comme je disais, ça n'a pas d'importance...ma vie est plutôt tranquille, j'ai pu faire les études que je souhaitait et depuis maintenant deux ans, je vis directement sur le campus, je me voyais mal faire une heure de trajet tous les matins et soirs pour venir...

Je dois appeler maman toutes les semaines, il faut bien la rassurer parce que c'est vrai qu'au début que je suis arrivé, j'ai eu du mal à me faire à la grande ville mais maintenant ça va mieux...

Je partage un appart avec mon meilleur ami, Gaara, au premier abord, on pourrait le trouver bizarre mais on se rend compte que c'est un ami loyal, il me protège comme un grand frère...il va bientôt s'en aller à l'étranger faire un stage de 3 mois et rien que d'y penser je me sens perdu parce que quand je dis bientôt, c'est dans trois jours!!!! nous sommes vendredi et il part lundi!!! il est dans un état de stress incroyable, il a trop peur de me laisser tout seul en fait...

Côté sentimental...je suis sortie avec une fille géniale il y a peu de temps...Sakura, un joli brin de fille très naturelle, intelligente, avec beaucoup d'humour, parfaite quoi!!!!elle me plaisait, je lui plaisait et on a tenté mais quelques jours après avoir commencé notre relation, je me suis senti bizarre, j'étais pas à l'aise, quand elle me prenait la main, je la dégager, quand elle s'asseyait sur moi,c 'était la même chose, je voulais qu'elle s'en aille, j'étais complètement oppressé sans savoir pourquoi et quand il a fallu franchir le cap alors là je vous raconte pas...catastrophe...complètement paralysé, bloqué...

Mais elle ne m'en a pas voulu, elle m'a dit que c'était peut-être parce qu'au final, on se considérait plus comme des amis...qu'on avait confondu amour et amitié, ce sont des choses qui arrive alors je l'ai cru et nous sommes resté en bons termes...

Et comme je disais un peu plus tôt, pour laissé Gaara tranquille pour faire ses valises, Sakura a tenu à ce que je vienne avec elle dans son ancienne ville voir ses amis, j'ai accepté de suite et donc nous sommes là, dans le train qui va trop lentement pour moi...

- Naruto...

Je tourne la tête en émettant un drôle de son qui ressemble à un "hmmm"

- T'as la tête dans les nuages, tu regrettes pas au moins de m'accompagner?? je leur ai tellement parlé de toi, il ont hâte de te rencontrer!!!

Elle est toute excitée à l'idée de les revoir, il faut dire que ça fait 5 mois qu'elle a déménagé et ne les a pas encore revu, c'est compréhensible, moi je me demande parfois si j'en avais des amis avant...

- T'inquiète Saku, ça me dérange pas le moins du monde et puis rester avec Gaara en mode pile électrique non merci!!!!

Nous partons tous les deux dans un rire commun mais le mien sonne un peu faux, je sais que si j'étais resté, j'aurais supplié Gaara de pas partir mais je veux pas lui gâcher ses chances de partir un jour mais c'est mon ami le plus proche, c'est normal de vouloir qu'il reste non??!!

_"Prochain arrêt: Konoha...je répète Prochain arret: Konoha!!"_

- ah c'est pour nous!!!! ça va leur faire une de ces surprises!!!!

Je souris devant l'enthousiasme de mon amie, j'espère seulement que ses potes vont m'accepter parce que je ne suis pas toujours très drôle à cotoyer, j'ai toujours été un peu comme ça et je ne l'explique pas surtout quand je vois à la maison, les photos de moi souriant, riant aux éclats...y'a vraiment pas de ressemblance avec celui que je suis aujourd'hui!!!

Elle semble connaître le chemin par coeur et la suit sans poser de questions, elle me montre ses endroits préférés, ceux où elle a fait des bêtises, l'endroit où elle a embrassé un garçon pour la première fois...elle m'a fait rire sur ce coup-là...à ce qu'il paraît le garçon se serait évanoui sous le choc de savoir qu'on embrassait comme ça!!!

Nous arrivons au centre de Konoha et déjà je vois un restaurant qui va me plaire!!! mais je ne peux que le regarder de loin, Sakura vient de me prendre par le poignet et me tire car elle est de plus en plus impatiente, nous arrivons alors devant un café, elle m'explique que c'est surement là qu'elle va les trouver et nous entrons...

- Sakura???

Une voix de fille nous fait nous retourner et je n'ai pas le temps d'identifier la personne que je vois juste des cheveux blonds sauter au cou de Sakura...

- Inoooo, comment je suis trop contente de te voir!!!! tu m'as manqué!!!!!!!

- j'étais venu chercher des boissons pour les garçons quand j'ai reconnu ta petite bouille!!! pourquoi tu m'as pas prévénu!!!

-humm hummmm!!!

J'ai toussé pour signaler ma présence et je vois les deux amies se retourner vers moi, sakura s'excuse de m'avoir oublier et me présente à sa copine Ino, Blonde, grande, Yeux bleux, elle a l'air sympa!!! Elle nous demande de nous suivre pour aller voir le reste de la bande et arrivé à destination, je vois plein de regards se psoer sur nous d'un coup et je ne me sens pas à mon aise alors que Sakura, elle, se jette dans leur bras à tour de rôle et à voir leurs visages, ils ont l'air heureux de la voir et je souris!!

- alors Naruto, viens que je te présente...

je m'avance un peu plus pour voir leurs têtes...

- lui avec les cheveux en pétard c'est Shikamaru mais tout le monde l'appelle Shika!!! celui à côté c'est Kiba, un adepte du tatouage sur le visage mais ça lui va bien!!!! t'as ensuite Neji!!! faut pas toucher à ses cheveux, c'est son bien le plus précieux!!!

- Heyyyy saku, je te signale que t'es comme moi!!!!!

- désolée mon chou bon continuons...juste à côté t'as sa cousine Hinata, je sais la ressemblance est frappante mais je te conseille de pas trop t'approcher d'elle, son cousin veille au grain!!! notre mascotte nationale Chouji, toujours en train de manger et...

Je la vois qui stoppe net d'un coup les présentations et regarde dans le vide...

- Il est pas là Sasuke-kun??

Je les vois sourire, elle a dit une bêtise, je me permets alors de poser la question et je remarque qu'elle est devenue toute rouge d'un coup...

- ohhhhh elle t'a pas parlé de son sasuke-kun!!!!! son amour de jeunesse, celui qui lui a fait tourner la tête et qui doit sans doute encore le faire!!!!!!!

Elle se met à leur crier dessus, leur demandant de se taire, elle leur dit que ce n'est pas vrai, qu'elle est passé à autre chose et qu'elle était sortie avec moi et là...c'est la gros blanc...

plus un son, plus une parole, sakura est toute essouflée mais je remarque le dénommé shika regardait derrière elle jusqu'à ce qu'une voix nous parvienne aux oreilles...

- J'arrive pas à y croire, tu me cours plus après?? ça y est j'suis tranquille!!!!!

Je suis tellement surpris d'entendre cette voix que je me retourne d'un coup pour croiser un regard sombre comme je n'en ai jamais vu...ou du moins il me semble, l'échange est très bref que déjà des cheveux roses m'empêchent de mieux le voir et je vois saku dans les bras du nouveau venu.

- Sasukeeeee!!!!!!!

Je le regarde la repousser gentiment avat d'ébouriffer un peu ses cheveux ce qui la fait grogner, j'entend Neji crier victoire sans doute à cause de l'historie des cheveux...une main se place alors devant moi et je vois le dit sasuke qui veut me dire bonjour, je la serre alors avec joie avant de me présenter.

- Uzumaki Naruto, ravi de te connaître!!!

- Hey Sakura, plutôt que de t'être empressé de sauter au cou de sasuke t'aurais pu présenter ton pote et ex, à ce que tu nous a dit!!!

Elle voit rouge, à mon avis, sasuke a du avoir une très grande place dans son coeur pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça et ça me fait rire mais je sens un regard sur moi, le regard noir de sasuke, il ne me lâche pas des yeux depuis qu'il est arrivé et je me sens mal à l'aise...pas parce qu'il me regarde comme ça non...c'est autre chose...comme une impression de déjà vu...d'ailleurs il profite que sakura parle avec tout le monde pour s'approcher de moi...

- Naruto c'est ça?? je connais ce nom...t'es déjà venu ici??

-heuuuu non...

Il ne semble pas me croire, qu'est-ce qu'il veut à la fin, je suis là que depuis cinq minutes et ce gars m'énerve, qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à savoir??

- Naruto!!!!

Je me retourne vers sakura qui me regarde d'un ar inquiet et généralement quand elle me regarde comme ça, c'est qu'elle a un truc à me demander!!!

- Ino est une apprentie journaliste et elle voudrait que j'aille voir ce qu'elle fait, ça te dérange pas si je pars avec elle, tu connais l'adresse de l'hôtel de toute façon, on se rejoint là bas d'ac???

j'ai même pas le temps de dire si je suis d'accord qu'elle est déjà partie...je reste là debout comme un con à pas savoir quoi faire, je peux peut-être appeler Gaara et lui dire "au secours"!!!!

- Naruto, restes pas là, assieds toi avec nous!!!

Je remercie le ciel d'avoir créer quelqu'un comme Kiba et je prend place à côté de sasuke...je n'ose pas lever les yeux de peur de tomber sur les siens, mais pourquoi il me fait peur celui-là?? en fait c'est pas vraiment de la peur, je sais pas ce que c'est...

Je regarde Neji, kiba et shika taper discute tandis que chouji mange un paquet de chips, je ne peux pas rentrer dans la conversation, je ne les connais pas!!! sasuke lui, est en train de fumer sa clope tranquille...je le regarde l'écraser dans le cendrier et d'un coup, il plante ses yeux dans les miens ce qui me fait sursauter mais personne ne le remarque...

- Me dis pas que tu te souviens pas??? ton nom me disait quelque chose et ton visage aussi...maintenant je sais où je t'ai vu!!!!

Je ne comprends absolument rien à ce qu'il raconte, je lui assure qu'il doit se tromper de personne, que je ne suis jamais venu ici..

- Tu en est vraiment sur??? mais après tout je comprends que tu ais voulu oublier ce moment de ta vie, c'est normal...j'aurais fait pareil...

- Mais de quoi tu parles!!!!!

J'ai frappé de mes poings sur la table et me suis levé en même temps, dévisageant sasuke d'un air mauvais, il me regarde légèrement choqué et sans vraiment comprendre, ses yeux à ce moment-là, m'ont rappelé quelqu'un, le regard d'un enfant de 10 ans que j'ai déjà vu...

Sans que j'ai le temps de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive, tout me revient en mémoire d'un bloc et mes mains qui étaient posées sur la table se relèvent lentenement sous les regards ahuris des amis de Sakura, je vois sasuke encore plus étonné qu'il ne l'était et avant même qu'il est le temps de prononcer un mot, je m'en vais, je sors du café et me met à courir aussi vite que possible et je fini par trouver un coin tranquille...

Je m'appuie contre le mur derrière moi et essaye de me calmer, ce ne sont pas mes souvenirs, c'est pas possible, j'aurais jamais pu oublier un truc pareil!!! j'aurais jamais pu!!!!

- est-ce que ça va??

Sasuke est là, devant moi, je me demande comment il a pu savoir où j'étais et il semble comprendre le sens de mon regard et me répond qu'il connaît tous les coin où on a envie d'être seul...

- j'suis désolé, j'aurais pas du insister, on me dit souvent de garder de que je pense pour moi mais quand j'ai vu tes yeux...j'ai pas pu...je voulais savoir comment tu t'en était sorti par la suite...je pensais pas que tu avais tout oublié...

J'ai toujours la tête baissée, mes poings se serrant quand il a dit la phrase de trop...

- Sakura est au courant...pour toi??

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et d'un bond je me relève avant de l'attraper par le col de sa veste et de le plaquer contre le mur!!! mon regard se fait menaçant, je sais que ce n'est pas moi là mais la colère a pris le dessus!!!

- Dis-lui ne serait-ce qu'une seule phrase, un mot, un son et je te jure que je te tues...

Ma voix est très basse, à peine audible mais lui, ne semble pas impressionner et au contraire, il pose une main sur mon bras pour le rabaisser et m'obliger à le lâcher, je rencontre alors ses yeux et ce que je vois dedans me fait reculer...de la tristesse...pour moi...je ne lui laisse même pas le temps de parler que déjà je me suis remis à courir comme un dératé et je fini par me retrouver à l'hôtel...

J'espère que Sakura n'est pas encore rentré mais mes prières ne sont toujours pas entendu car je la vois, assise sur le lit de sa chambre, ses yeux sont rouges d'avoir pleuré, je me précipite vers elle lui demandant pourquoi elle est comme ça et en me voyant, elle se remet à pleurer sans pouvoir se calmer...

J'attend alors 10 minutes qu'elle se calme et se décide à me parler...

-Naruto...je sais tout...on se connaissait et je t'ai même pas reconnu, on a habité la même ville et tu me l'as jamais dit...

"je sais tout" elle veut dire quoi par là et d'un coup, ça fait "tilt" dans ma tête et je me relève, la colère remontant aussi vite qu'elle était tombée

- Qui te l'a dit??!!! c'est Sasuke c'est ça!!!! il pouvait pas se la fermer ce...!!!!!!!!

- Mais calme-toi!!!!! Ino travaille sur des anciennes affaires, elle cherche des anciens articles dans le journal pour le réécrire et retrouver les personnes, on est tombé sur ta photo!!!! et que vient faire Sasuke dans cette histoire!!!!!!

Elle est encore plus en colère que moi et je ne peux que rester là...sans rien dire...

- Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé naruto au lieu de me repousser comme tu le faisais tout le temps, j'aurais pu comprendre!!!!!!

Je sens que j'ai les larmes aux yeux, je ne me souviens pas avoir pleuré durant les 12 dernières années de ma vie et là, voir Sakura qui pleure en me criant dessus me fait mal et sans la regarder, je me dirige vers la porte et elle me suit...

- t'en vas pas, restes pas tout seul, s'il te plaît!!!

je pose ma main sur la poignet et souris tandis que j'ouvre la porte mais elle ne voit pas mon sourire...

- Je ne pouvais pas t'en parler si moi-même je ne m'en souvenais pas...

Et je referme la porte, elle ne cherche pas à me rattraper et tant mieux, je dois être dans un monde parallèle, c'est un cauchemard et je vais me réveiller et Gaara sera dans sa chambre...Gaara...faut que je l'appelle tout de suite...je me dépêche de composer le numéro sur mon portable et attends, une sonnerie...deux sonnerie...trois sonnerie...quatre...cinq...et le répondeur...

je referme le clapet de mon téléphone avec rage et marche sans but précis, je marche sans savoir où je vais...à un moment je relève la tête et je suis sur le port et regarde le coucher de soleil, quelque chose attire mon attention et il s'agit d'entrepôt disposer les uns à côté des autres et comme si je connaissais l'endroit par coeur, je rentre dans l'un d'eux...

je remarque un escalier qui mène à l'étage supérieur et le prend automatiquement, on dirait que mon corps ne m'appartient pas...je monte et arrive devant une porte que j'ouvre pour me retrouver dans une sorte de bureau abandonné...il ne reste qu'une table et un tabouret dans la pièce...

j'avance pour arriver à la fenêtre et je vois encore la mer de là où je suis...je respire un grand coup avant de remarquer des marques au sol...je me baisse pour voir de quoi il s 'agit...quatres petites marques bien distinctes, j'approche ma main et place mes doigts sur chaque marque ou plutôt mes ongles, il s 'agit de marques faites avec des ongles mais des mains beaucoup plus petites que les miennes et je sens ma mâchoire se serrer tandis que je serre mes poings de plus en plus forts...

j'entends des cris, la pièce est remplis de cris d'enfant qui supplie qu'on le laisse repartir, qui supplie de ne pas lui faire de mal...mes cris...et leurs sourires...je plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles pour ne plus entendre mais c'est encore pire, j'ai l'impression de devenir fou!!!!

- TAIS-TOI!!!!! TAISEZ-VOUS!!!!!!!!

D'un geste vif, je me relève et attrape le tabouret que je jette contre la fenêtre qui explose sous la force du coup...je me met à crier, c'est plus fort que moi!!!

- ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ!!!!!!! C'ÉTAIT MA VIE!!!!!! C'ÉTAIT MA VIE!!!!!! POURQUOI VOUS M'AVEZ FAIT CA!!!!!!!!

Je prend le bureau avec les deux mains d'une force que je ne me soupçonnais pas d'avoir et le jette également contre le mur avant de me laisser retomber par terre...

- J'espère que vous souffrez maintenant...là où vous êtes...j'espère que vous souffrez comme j'ai souffert...et souffre encore de m'être souvenu...

J'ai mumuré plus qu'autre chose tandis que je sens que mon regard est vide, dénué de toutes expressions...sans âme...

- J'ÉTAIS QU'UN GOSSE!!!!!! UN GOSSE!!!!!!! VOUS M'AVEZ VOLÉ MA VIE!!!!!!!

je tape par terre maintenant que je suis à genoux, je sens le bois sous mes poins commençaient à s'effriter et entailler ma chaire mais la douleur est minime face à ce que j'ai au fond de moi...

Je n'entends même pas la porte s'ouvrir, je n'entends même pas des pas se rapprocher de moi, je ne réagis qu'au moment où je sens des bras se refermer sur moi, et je panique...

- NON, LACHEZ MOI!!!! LACHEZ MOI!!!!!!!

Je me débats comme un forcené pour sortir de cette étreinte qui me glace le sang quand cette voix revient de nouveau à mes oreilles...

- sshhhhh calmes toi, calmes toi naruto...c'est moi...sasuke...t'as rien à craindre...il ne t'arrivera plus jamais rien...je ne le permettrais pas alors calmes toi...

Je le sens qui est derrière moi, son bras autour de ma taille et sa main qui me caresse les cheveux tandis qu'il me berce et me serre tout contre lui...je me suis calmé à peine ai-je entendu le son de sa voix...je me sens en sécurité et je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi...peut-être parce que la première fois...c'est lui...

c'est lui qui m'avait sauvé la vie...

Je pensais que les souvenirs ne servaient à rien mais je me suis trompé...

Ils ne rendent pas seulement heureux...

Ils vous font aussi du mal...

À cause d'eux, je me souvenu que...

J'ai été violé...

_**À suivre...**_

_**alors que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre, je sais, c'est pas très gai tout ça...**_

_**je suis sur que certains savaient ce qu'il lui était arrivé à naruto en fait!!! c'était pas difficile à savoir non plus lol!!!**_

_**bref c'est une histoire en deux partie alors je vous dis à la prochaine!!!!!! ce sera du point de vue de sasuke au prochain!!!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur:** The Disturbed Angel

**Série:** Naruto

**Genre:** romance bien sur et un petit peu drama

**Disclaimer:** ça me saoule de toujours devoir écrire: Pas à moi!!!!!

**Résumé:** Je n'en fais passsss!!!!!!

hop hop hop!!! quand c'est pas Poum poum poum, c'est autre chose!!! cherchez pas à comprendre, je n'y arrive pas moi-même!!!!

ben alors, elles sont passés où les reviews, vous pourriez m'encourager quand même, c'est du boulot d'écrire tout ça au cas où vous auriez pas remarqué!!! nannnn j'déconne si vous aimez pas, j'peux pas vous forcer...snifff...ça y est, je pleure...vous êtes contents...

lolll, nan sérieux, là je m'éclate même si j'suis fatiguée d'écrire vous savez pas à quel point...

aller hop, deuxième chapitre rien que pour vous!!!!!

**PS:** reviewwwwwwwwwwww pleaseeeeeeeeee

**Une Vie Volée**

j'aurais pas du...

Je le sais...

Mais je ne pouvais pas savoir...

Encore une fois je n'ai pensé qu'à moi...

J'ai pas pensé au mal...

Que ces souvenirs pouvaient lui faire...

Je tiens Naruto dans mes bras qui n'arrête pas de pleurer, son corps est pris de forts sursauts et j'ai beau essayer de le rasurer, il ne se calme pas, peut-être l'endroit aussi où nous nous trouvons qui ne l'aide pas...

Ses mains sont ramenées vers lui et ils les serrent l'une contre l'autre tellement fort qu'il me faut quelques minutes pour remarquer dans quel état elles sont...ensanglantées...mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour qu'elle soient dans cet état??

Je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut sur moi et je dois l'emmener avec moi pour le soigner mais j'hésite...j'ai peur de le bouger...je ne sais pas quelle va être sa réaction une fois que j'essayerai de le relever...

- Naruto...

Pas de réponse, aucune réaction, il reste là, à se balancer sur lui-même comme un enfant...

- Naruto...il faut que tu viennes avec moi...

Je me relève doucement sans le brusquer et me place devant lui, je n'avais pas encore vu son visage...il a le regard dans le vide, il semble complètement déconnecté de la réalité...je l'appelle encore une fois tout en posant une main sur son visage, je le force à me regarder dans les yeux...il me voit enfin et aussitôt je vois d'autres larmes coulaient le long de ses joues...il ne peut plus s'arrêter et je me sens vraiment mal, je suis pas la bonne personne pour consoler les gens...je ne le connais pas...

- Pourquoi ils m'ont fait ça...

Il a dit ça d'une voix étranglée tandis qu'il cherche une réponse dans mes yeux mais je n'ai plus la force de le regarder et je regarde plutôt ses mains dont la peau a été arrachée à divers endroits...

- aller...viens avec moi...tu crains plus rien...

Ma voix m'étonne moi-même, je n'ai jamais été aussi gentil avec quelqu'un depuis...depuis...je ne m'en souviens pas en fait...mais là je me sens coupable, tout est de ma faute, c'est moi qui ai insisté et c'est moi qui est sorti ces souvenirs qu'il avait enfoui au fond de lui...j'suis vraiment un crétin de première quand je m'y mets!!!

Il se laisse soulever et doucement, je met une main à sa taille pour le soutenir et l'aider à marcher...il ne proteste pas...je pense qu'il n'a plus vraiment conscience de l'endroit où il est...il doit être à bout de force...

C'est avec difficultés que nous sommes arrivés chez moi, je le fais s'asseoir par terre tandis que j'ouvre la porte et le soulève de nouveau pour le faire entrer...toujours aucune réaction et je commence à vraiment m'inquiéter, je sais que 'aurais du l'emmener à l'hôpital mais ça ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation pour lui...pour son mental...

J'entre dans ma chambre et le fais s'allonger dans mon lit, je lui retire ses chaussures et pose la couverture sur lui...je me redresse et le regarde...il est recroquevillé sur lui-même, cachant son visage dans ses bras...d'une geste qui ne me ressemble pas, je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, relevant quelques mèches qui étaient sur son front...il ouvre les yeux et me fixe...

-...merci...

Il ne dit que ça avant de s'endormir de suite...je le comprends, je serais sans doute dans le même état que lui quoique, personne ne peut savoir quelle serait sa réaction dans ces cas-là!!!

un bourdonnement se fait entendre, je sursaute sur le coup et me rends compte qu'il s'agit plus de quelque chose qui vibre...je remarque alors la veste de Naruto poser sur une chaise et sors d'une de ses poches son portable...c'est bien ça qui vibrait, je vois le nom de la personne qui appelle "Sakura"...je décroche...

_"Naruto!!!"_

- Non c'est sasuke!!

_"Sasuke?? mais pourquoi tu as son téléphone et où est-il???"_

Sa voix est complètement paniquée...

- calmes toi, il est chez moi, il dort et...

_" bouges pas, j'arrive tout de suite!!"_

Et ça raccroche...je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui expliquer la situation mais je pense au son de sa voix, qu'elle doit déjà être au courant...

Le temps qu'elle arrive, je reste accoudé près de la chambre et je regarde Naruto dormir, on ne voit plus qu'une touffe de cheveux bonds dépassé de la couverture et j'ai vraiment l'impression de voir un enfant dormir ce qui m'arrache un sourire...je préfère le laisser et ne pas le réveiller et me dirige vers la cuisine pour me préparer un café, avec tout ça j'ai complètement oublié de manger ce midi mais c'est pas grave, je n'ai pas trop le goût à manger pour l'instant!!

Je suis sur la contemplation de ma cafetière lorsque la sonnette se fait enttendre, je me précipite pour aller ouvrir avant qu'une nouvelle sonnerie ne le réveille...

- Mais ça va pas de sonner!!! il dort je te signale!!!

Et là, je bloque, je pensais voir Sakura toute seule mais elle est accompagnée par un gars que je ne connais pas...ses yeux turquoise semble me sonder et je ne suis plus tout à fait à l'aise...je les invite à entrer...jusqu'à ce que sakura ne brise le silence qui s'était installé...

- Sasuke, je te présente Gaara, c'est le meilleur ami de Naruto, je l'ai appelé quand Naruto s'est enfui et il est venu de suite avec la voiture de son frère!!!

J'émet un son qui veut dire "ok" et serre la main de Gaara...

- Comment va-t-il??

Comment pourrait-il aller d'après eux?? il vient d'avoir un sacré choc et dés qu'il se réveillera il aura tout oublier et ira faire la fête!!!! c'est ce que j'ai envie de répondre...

- Pour l'instant il dort...mais ça va pas fort, si tu es là Gaara, c'est que tu doit être au courant...il s'est blessé aux mains...je l'ai soigné et allongé dans mon lit...

Je vois Gaara se diriger vers ma chambre, heureusement qu'il s'est pas trompé de chemin!!! il va vers lui et s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de son visage, je n'écoute pas ce qu'il lui dit et ça ne me regarde pas, je remarque que Sakura s'est mise à pleurer...

- J'suis trop nulle...j'pensais qu'il m'aimait pas...j'pensais que je faisais pas ce qu'il fallait...il détestait les contacts et ça ma jamais mis la puce à l'oreille...tu parles d'une amie...j'ai pas cherché à le connaître vraiment...je n'ai même pas fait attention au fait que je l'avais déjà vu quelque part, je m'étais dit "pure coïncidence"...j'ai pas cherché plus loin...trop occupée par ma petite personne!!!

À ce moment-là, elle me fait mal au coeur...elle a changé en cinq mois, je ne la croyais pas capable de penser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle...il doit vraiment avoir un drôle d'effet sur toutes les personnes qui l'entoure car cette main que je viens de poser sur son épaule, je ne l'aurais jamais fait avant...

- Ne te blâmes pas, tu pouvais pas savoir, il ne le savait pas non plus, il avait oublié...et puis tu ne penses pas qu'à toi, si tu est dans cet état c'est parce que tu t'inquiètes pour lui...tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas??

Un sourire vient prendre place sur mon visage face à mes paroles et à son tour, elle se lève pour regarder Gaara carresser les cheveux de Naruto...

- Au début, je pensais l'aimer d'un amour véritable...mais après, j'ai comparé avec ce que je ressentais pour toi et c'était totalement différent...j'ai appris qu'on pouvait aimer plus d'amitié que d'amour...il me l'a appris...

Je baisse les yeux et ne dis plus rien, je sais que Sakura m'a aimé très fort et je ne peux pas répondre à cet amour, depuis ce matin, je fais du mal partout autour de moi et ça m'énerve!!!

- C'est bon il dort encore...

Gaara vient de ressortir de la chambre en la fermant doucement...

- Mainenant dis moi sasuke, comment es-tu au courant??

C'est ce que je redoutais, qu'on me demande d'où je connaissais Naruto...pourquoi suis-je le seul à m'en souvenir si bien?? je les invite à s'asseoir et leur propose du café qui vient d'être fait puis m'en sert une tasse avant de prendre place à la table où ils sont assis...

- Et bien...quand on était petits, on aimait souvent jouer au foot près des entrepôts avec shika, kiba et néji...un jour kiba a tiré trop fort et le ballon est tombé derrière un des bâtiments et comme j'étais le plus près...je suis allé le chercher et j'ai entendu un cri que les autres ne pouvaient pas entendre...ils étaient trop loin...je me suis approché et j'ai vu un petit garçon blonds sortir d'un coup de l'entrepôt et tomber à terre...sur le coup, j'ai voulu voir si ça allait et je l'ai vu...un homme...gigantesque...le genre a vous faire une de ces peurs...je l'ai vu s'approcher du garçon et avec un sourire l'a empoigné par le col de son pull et est rentré de nouveau avec lui...le garçon était en larmes...le suppliant de le laisser partir...

Je relève les yeux pour voir si Gaara et saku sont attentifs, je vois cette dernière qui a croisé ses mains sur son front, elle doit savoir qui était le petit garçon maintenant!!! je bois une gorgée de mon café et continue...

-...j'ai pas cherché à comprendre, j'ai pris mon vélo jusqu'à la cabine la plus proche et j'ai appelé la police...quand je suis revenu, ils étaient déjà là, à faire sortir 4 personnes...4 hommes...aux regards aussi vils les uns que les autres...une ambulance était là aussi puis j'ai vu sortir un des flics avec Naruto dans les bras...enroulé dans un drap blanc...je voulais aller le voir, savoir si ça allait mais on m'en a empêché...pourtant je ne sais pas...il m'a regardé d'un coup...il ne m'a pas quitté des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans l'ambulance...un peu plus tard, je voyais un autre brancard passé avec...

Je n'arrive pas à le dire...

- Le corps de son ami dessus c'est ça??

Je bloque Gaara et Sakura aussi, il baisse la tête et nous raconte qu'il s'agissait d'un ami de Naruto qui n'avait pas survécu au traitement qu'ils leur avaient infligé à tous les deux...je lui demande alors comment il était au courant de tout ça...

- Ses parents m'en ont parlé, quand il est parti prendre son indépendance, ils ont tenu à me rencontrer et m'ont raconté au cas où il se souviendrait, il est allé à l'hôpital au moins deux mois et à sa sortie, ils ont déménager...il faisait souvent des cauchemards et petit à petit, il s'est convaincu lui-même qu'il avait vécu ça en rêve et a...oublié...

j'ai des remords maintenant, énormément de remords...s'il était pas venu...s'il ne m'avait pas vu...alors rien ne serait arrivé et...

-...mais je préfère qu'il s'en souvienne maintenant que bien plus tard!!!! les conséquences auraient pu être beaucoup plus dramatiques!!!! je peux plus partir maintenant!!!

Il tape de rage son poing sur la table...il doit se sentir coupable de pas avoir été là tout de suite, n'empêche ce type, ça doit pas être un marrant, il instaure une sorte de peur quand il vous regarde, je me demande comment il peut être ami avec Naruto, ils ont l'air totalement opposé...

Il continue de rager, il dit qu'il va falloir qu'il appelle la fac pour leur dire d'annuler son stage à l'étranger quand une voix nous parvient, une voix faible...

- si tu vas t'en aller...

Nous nous retournons tous les trois d'un coup pour apercevoir Naruto appuyé sur la porte, je me précipite vers lui pour l'aider à s'asseoir...il fait un sourire triste à Sakura qui s'est remis à pleurer...

- Je vais te dire pourquoi tu vas t'en aller Gaara, ne mets pas ta vie entre parenthèse pour moi où je te jure que je t'en voudrais à vie!!!! je...c'est bon maintenant...ça va aller...on va rentrer et je vais tout oublier...vous voulez bien??

Son regard est suppliant mais pas une fois, il n'a levé les yeux, pas une fois il ne m'a parlé...et je ne dis rien...

-...et puis il y a Sakura, Lee, Shino et Tenten, j'serais pas tout seul...si ça va pas j'irai dire bonjour à kakashi-senseï...s'il te plaît...j'veux rentrer...

Il a serré ses bras autour de lui et s'est remis à pleurer, il espérait être convaincant...Gaara s'approche de lui et le prend dans ses bras tout doucement, je pense que mon rôle dans cette histoire est terminée ...et je sens ma gorge se nouée en constatant ça... c'est quelques minutes plus tard que je les raccompagne à la porte toujours sans un mot de la part de naruto...

Au dernier moment alors que je veux dire au revoir à Sakura, je sens un poids sur moi et je remarque alors que Naruto vient de me prendre dans ses bras et me serre très fort en plongeant son visage dans mon cou...lentement je passe mes bras autour de lui et le serre tout aussi fort devant le regard attendri de Sakura...puis sans un mot, il se dégage de mot et s'en va sans se retourner...je ne dis rien et me tourne vers Sakura qui sourit toujours mais elle ne dit rien sur ce qu'elle vient de voir...

- Ton frère ne va rien dire de tout ce remue ménage??

- t'inquiète Sakura, il est en week end avec sa copine!!

Elle me sourit avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de me remercier...je lui caresse les cheveux avant de la laisser s'en aller et elle me fait un dernier signe signifiant _un "on s'appelle_"

Je rentre chez moi puis vais à la fenêtre où je les vois partir dans la voiture de Garra...une fois éloignés de ma vue, je m'affale dans le fauteuil avant de faire un long soupir...quelle journée...puis mes pensées vont vers Naruto et j'espère au fond de moi qu'il s'en sortira...je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui...à ses bras autour de moi il y a deux minutes...à ses yeux bleux...au sourire qu'il avait quand il est arrivé tout à l'heure avec Sakura...c'est ce sourire là que j'aurais aimé revoir au moins une fois...

Ce sourire qui me fait devenir une autre personne...

_**À suivre...**_

_**bon j'ai encore menti, le prochain sera le dernier, promis juré!!!**_

_**mais c'est pas ma faute, c'est tjs à force d'écrire, je me rends compte que j'aurais jamais assez de place pour tout mettre et faire un chap trop long, pas trop mon truc!!!**_

_**bref s'vous plait laissez moi des comsssss!!!!!!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur:** Disturbed Angel

**Série:** Naruto

**Genre: **Romance, drama un peu

**Disclaimer:** je voudrais tant que sasuke et gaara soient réel mais bon faut pas rêver, ils sont pas à moi!!!

**Résumé:** Naruto se souvient et a du mal à encaisser maintenant, il aura besoin d'une personne en particulier!!

Alors tout d'abord, je tiens m'excuser pour mon retard, j'ai eu une baisse de motvation énorme, je voulais la continuer mais j'avais jamais l'ordi pour moi donc c'est pas évident!!

Et puis, je savais pas non plus comment la continuer, comment la reprendre, faire parler Naruto avant ou Sasuke mais ça aurait fit trop de Sasuke d'un coup enfin bref...la galère!!!

Mais bon, je me suis concertée avec mon alter ego, ma conscience, mon subconscient et nous nous sommes enfin mis d'acord lol!!! j'ai pas fumé je vous rassure!!!!

Et puis j'galère aussi avec le clavier, il est nouveau, y'a vista aussi sur l'ordi et la mise en page de Wordpad m'énerve mais d'une force!!!! bon aller j'arrête de ma plaindre et je vis me mettre à écrire avec le sourire jusqu'au oreilles, en tou cas, je vais essayer!!

Bonne lecture et soyez gentil, une tite review après!!!!

**CHAPITRE III**

Tout est arrivé si vite...

Tellement vite...

J'ai pas eu le temps de me rendre compte...

Que je me suis retrouvé dans le noir...

Tout seul...

Avec mes souvenirs...

Mais je m'efforce de ne rien montrer, ne pas paraître différent, je ne veux pas que les gens pensent qu'à 22 ans, on est pas capable de faire table rase du passé et d'aller de l'avant!!

Et ce n'est pas évident surtout quand, pendant une semaine, on est sous surveillance totale!!! Gaara a retardé son voyage d'une semaine, il ne voulait pas partir avant d'être sur que je ne pouvais pas m'enfoncer dans une dépression et j'ai du insisté une bonne dizaine de fois, en insistant surtout sur le fait que je n'étais plus un enfant...

Mais quelque part, au fond de moi, l'enfant qui a souffert à 10 ans a fait sa réapparition et je n'arrive pas à l'enlever de ma tête...je me réveille pratiquement toutes les nuits en sueur, en hurlant...et je me souviens que je suis dans ma chambre...

Gaara est toujours venu me voir au moindre cri de ma part mais...il est parti maintenant...je ne vais pas dire que je n'ai pas tout fait pour qu'il s'en aille...je ne veux pas être la cause de son echec à la fac, je m'en voudrais...

ça n'empêche pas qu'il m'appelle tous les soirs, une vraie mère poule!!! et vous savez ce qu'il a osé faire?? depuis hier Sakura est chez moi, dans sa chambre !!! parce que monsieur se fait trop de soucis pour moi et ne veut pas que je sois seul!!!

Je ne vais pas la jeter dehors parce qu'un d'un côté, je suis content qu'elle soit là mais, elle aussi, je mets sa vie en parenthèse...et je n'aime vraiment pas ça, on dirait qu'ils me croient tous fragiles mentalement...je suis un Uzumaki!!!! je ne flanche jamais, ce qu'ils ont vu chez Sasuke ne se reproduira plus jamais!!!

Sasuke...tiens je n'y pensais plus à lui...je suppose qu'il doit être bien heureux d'être débarrassé de moi, y'aurais rien d'étonnant à ça...je le plains, il a eu affaire à un fou!!! je ne sais rien de lui et je ne veux rien savoir, il n'est rien, il n'est qu'une personne qui connaît un moment de ma vie...rien d'autre...

- Naruto, t'es prêt?? ça va faire plus d'une heure que t'es dans la salle de bain là!!!!

Je sursaute...c'est vrai, ça fait une plombe que je suis là, à fixer mon reflet dans la glace...j'ai maigri, pas beaucoup mais je le vois...aujourd'hui, je vais chez mes parents, j'ai à leur parler!!

- Oui, j'arrive sakura, donne moi encore une minute!!!

Je referme la porte et me regarde une nouvelle fois avant de passer mes mains sur mes joues et plus précisemment sur mes marques, je n'y avais jamais prêté attention...une chose de plus sur mon passé...

Je mets mon pull en vitesse et sors de la salle bain, je remarque Sakura assise dans le fauteuil son talon tapant à terre comme pour montrer sn impatience...je lui fais alors mes chibis eyes qui la font craquer de suite, c'est parti pour une demi heure de train, je devrais penser à passer mon permis un jour!!

Nous ne parlons pas dans le train, alors que je pourrais dire à Saku comment sont mes parents vu qu'elle ne les ajamais vu, elle doit être anxieuse parce que même si nous ne somme plus ensembles, elle a peur de déplaire...

- dis Sakura...

Elle tourne la tête vers moi alors que je regarde toujours dehors, ma main supportant ma tête...

- tu crois qu'on serais toujours ensemble si...j'avais été différents, je veux dire...plus câlins avec toi??

Je ne la regarde toujours pas mais je sens sa nervosité, j'ai bien le droit de savoir, je ne dirais rien, je veux juste qu'on mette les choses aux claires elle et moi...

- Naruto...je...je ne pense pas non..je vais être honnête avec toi...je crois qe tu me plaisais parce qu'il y avait ce mystère qui t'entourait, tu semblais inaccessible et c'était un vrai défi pour moi...hormis Gaara, tu étais si froid avec les autres..m'en veux pas pour ce que je vais te dire...

Je pose enfin mes yeux sur elle, elle se triture les doigts, elle semble chercher ses mots, je sais qu'elle ne veut pas me faire de mal mais si elle savait que son amitié était plus importante que le reste...ça veut dire que ce qu'elle a à me dire ne doit pas faire plaisir à entendre...

- je crois qu'au fond...j'ai cherché Sasuke à travers toi...je l'aimais tellement que je voulais quelqu'un qui lui ressemble et je pensais que tu étais cette personne et quand je me suis rendue compte que je me servais de toi pour mon interêt, je l'ai pas supporté...je t'appréciais déjà beaucoup trop en tant qu'ami...

Sur le coup, je crois que j'ai les yeux grands ouverts et que j'ai retiré ma main qui était en dessous de mon menton...je n'aurais jamais pensé à ça!!! moi, je ressemblais à ce...type...heuuuu...y' aucun rapport entre nous pourtant...j'en ai des frissons à y penser là!!!

Non...Naruto, arrêtes de te voiler la face...il ne t'a rien fait Sasuke et en fait, tu sais très bien que tu aimerais bien avoir de ses nouvelles, le voir juste une fois, le remercier de t'avoir aidé, si on peut dire ça comme ça...mais lui...avec son air antipathique, il ne veut probablement plus te voir, tu l'as dérangé dans sa petite vie bien tranquille!!

-...ça a l'air d'être un type bien en fait...

J'ai dit ça à voix haute!!!! le regarde de Sakura a totalement changé...rattrappe-toi Naruto, dis quelque chose!!!!!

_TERMINUS OTO_

sauvés par le gong!!! cette conversation devenait trop bizarre pour moi mais je vois que Sakura est toujous aussi stressée!!!

- t'inquiète Sakura, je t'en veux pas, c'est vrai que Sasuke à l'air gentil mais il est...

est quoi?? j'allais dire quoi moi, je le connais pas...

- Il est assez spécial dans son genre pour ce que j'en ai vu donc je comprends que tu l'aimes toujours!!!

Je me mets à rire mais c'est un rire qui trahit ma gène, elle voulais que je réponde quoi à ça mais bon c'est n'est plus le moment de me poser toutes ces questions, déjà nous arrivons en face de chez moi, rien ne change ici, et tant mieux, je passe à peine le portail que j'entends la voix de ma mère...

Elle n'a pas pu attendre que je sonne, elle est déjà devant la porte, les bras grands ouverts, je m'avance alors et là laisse me prendre dans ses bras et me serrer le plus fort qu'elle peut...c'est vrai...ça fait longtemps que je suis pas venu...

- Ah mon chéri, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir!!! malheureusement ton père n'est pas là, il avait une réunion de travail dans une autre ville, je ne pense pas que tu le verras...

- ce n'est pas grave, je ne vais pas rester longtemps...Maman, je te présente Sakura!!

Je vois saku s'avancer lentement vers ma mère et la saluer comme toute jeune fille bien elévée et ma mère est déjà complètement sous le charme..

- Naruto...tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une amie aussi mignonne...

- ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, sakura est ma meilleure amie, rien de plus!

La déception passe sur son visage un millième de seconde avant de reprendre son visage souriant, et oui désolé, c'est pas encore maintenant que je vais me caser!!

- Si je suis là, c'est pour te parler...

Elle nous fait rentrer et nous propose du café et des petits gâteaux mais je n'ai pas faim, mon ventre est noué, j'appréhende sa réaction, elle revient avec les tasses et s'asseoit à côté de moi, posant sa main sur la mienne et en me demandant ce qui m'amène.

- je me suis souvenu...maman...

Elle semble ne pas comprendre quand soudain elle retire sa main de la mienne et se met à pleurer sans pouvoir se retenir, je suis surpris si ben que je ne sais pas comment réagir, je n'ai jamais vu ma mère pleurer...c'est une femme forte...

Elle me prend dans ses bras d'un coup et me demande pardon, pardon ne pas avoir pu empêcher ça, pardon de ne pas m'en avoir parlé plus tôt...

- je ne t'en veux pas rassures-toi, j'ai juste besoin de savoir exactement ce qu'il s'est passé!!!

- Mais Naruto, ça ne va pas faire pire que mieux pour toi de le savoir...

Je sens l'inquiètude dans la voix de Sakura mais je la rassure, rien ne va m'arriver, je tiens de ma mère, je suis une force de la nature, et pour lui prouver, je lui fais mon sourire sur de moi!!!

Maman essuie ses larmes et commence alors son récit, n'omettant aucun détail, le procès, mes deux mois en institut, les recherches, mon ami disparu...

Alors que Sakura pleure, je sens quelque chose en moi se briser et je ne sais plus si j'ai vraiment bien fait, j'ai envie de vomir mais je dois tenir bon...j'ai promis!!

- Je te remercie maman...ça a dut être dur pour toi mais c'est le passé n'est-ce pas!!! t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis content de tout savoir, toutes ces questions que je posais ont enfin leurs réponses!!!

Je me lève signe que nous allons partir, maman essaye de nous retenir pour manger mais je lui explique que nous avons cours demain matin et que nous ne pouvons pas nous éterniser...elle nous raccompagne alors à la porte et je luis souris, un sourire sincère, le mieux que je puisse lui offrir!!

- et j'espère que la prochaine fois que tu viendras, tu me présenteras l'élue de ton coeur!!!

Je rougis sur le coup parce que là, j'ai pensé à une personne que j'aurais pas du...il m'arrive quoi à moi!!!

le chemin du retour se fait dans le silence le plus total, Sakura se reposer et je pense à tout ce que je viens d'entendre...mon dieu...quelle idée j'ai eu...

- Où vas-tu Naruto?? tu ne rentres pas avec moi!!!

Une fois arrivé à la gare, je prends le chemin opposé à l'appartement, j'explique à Sakura que j'ai besoin d'aller voir un copain pour me changer les idées, oui j'en ai besoin, elle n'insiste pas et me dit qu'elle ne fermera pas la porte à clé!!

Une fois sur le chemin de l'endroit où vit Shino, je change d'avis et rentre dans un bar au hasard, finalement je vais boire quelques verrres pour oublier cette journée, je m'asseois sur un tabouret et demande une vodka au barman qui me la sert 30 secondes plus tard, je vide mon verre d'une traite, ça fait vraiment du bien!!

j'en commande trois par la suite qui finissent dans mon ventre à la même vitesse que la première et une sentiment de bien être commence à m'envahir et j'oublie petit à petit tout ce que ma mère m'a raconté dans la journée...

Pourtant mon esprit dérive et il revient toujours à la même chose, merde pourquoi j'arrive pas à me le sortir de la tête celui-là!!!

- salut beau gosse, tu fais quoi ici tout seul??

Je tourne la tête au son de cette voix et tombe sur une femme qui doit avoir la trentaine et très classe

- je sais plus pourquoi je suis là, j'ai trop bu!!

Elle me sourit et passe sa main dans mon cou et commence à me carresser la nuque avant d'approcher sa bouche de mon oreille

- Et...que dirais-tu de finir la soirée autre part...

Je lui souris à mon tour, et finis mon verre, j'attrappe ma veste et la regarde à nouveau

- pourquoi pas!!!

Je lui réponds avant de l'attrapper par la taille et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, j'a vraiment envie de me divertir!!

Peut-être qu'avec ça, j'arriverais à oublier, peut-être que je n'aurais plus ce genre de pensées, c'est déjà bien parti, là je me sens bien...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Allo...ouai...ouai...non je fais rien là...t'es chiant Kiba!!! j'ai pas envie de bouger...bon ça va, ça va!!! j'arrive!!!

M'énerve lui, surtout quand je suis tranquille chez moi, à glander, faut toujours qu'on ait besoin de moi, ils peuvent pas se passer de moi ou quoi!!

Il faut dire que depuis quelques temps, je me traîne, depuis que Sakura et Naruto sont venus en fait...je ne sais pas, je ne suis plus moi-même et je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer!!

c'est avec une extrème lenteur que je mets mes chaussures jusqu'à ce que j'entende quelqu'un rentrer dans la pièce

- tu sors peut-être??

- Ouai!! attends moi pas pour manger Itachi, je vais sans doute rentrer tard!!

J'attrappe ma veste quand mon frère m'appelle et me balance une pomme

- au cas où t'aurais une petite faim!!

Une vraie mère pouke celui-là!! Et me voilà parti pour une soirée bien arrosée connaissant mon groupe d'amis...aussi désespérant les uns que les autres...heureusement que le soir, les rues sont bien éclairées ici, on se perdrait sérieux même en ayant vécu ici toute sa vie!!! je regarde ma pomme et la balance, j'aurais pas le temps de la manger de toute façon!!

Je vais même prendre un raccourci tiens, sinon je vais tomber sur Ino et elle va pas me lâcher, comme d'hab, elle a pris le relais de Sakura depuis qu'elle est parti!!!

Je me demande comment elle va d'ailleurs, mais je vais pas l'appeler, elle va pas s'en remettre, quoique elle doit avoir d'autres chats à fouetter en ce moment...

Au même moment que je pense ça, je me retrouve devant l'entrepôt et m'arrête quelques instants devant...et je revois son ami...Naruto...assis par terre en train de hurler à la mort...

Et merde, j'avais réussi à oublier ça moi!! pourquoi j'y repense spécialement aujourd'hui??!! pourquoi j'ai pris ce chemin, je savais pourtant qu'il allait me mener ici!! je sais pas, j'ai l'impression que ça va pas en fait...mais bon... j'ai plus de nouvelles de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si on se devait quelque chose lui et moi!!

Non, on se doit rien...rien du tout...mais...arrêtes va!!! tu te poses trop de questions!!

Je me remets en route pour enfin arriver à destination, je vois Kiba qui ouvre grands les bras en me voyant arriver tandis que neji lui fout une tape sur la tête pour le calmer, je souris, j'adore cette image!!!

Je serre la main de Shika quand je sens mon téléphone vibrer, je le sors de ma poche et ouvre grands les yeux de surprise en voyant qui m'appelle...je décroche...

- oui...

- _Sasuke..._

- sakura, ça va pas, tu pleures??

Je remarques les autres qui ont arrêté de rigoler et me regardent avec un visage grave

- _sasuke...je...j'ai besoin d'aide..._

- qu'est-ce qui se passe?? calmes-toi!!

_- c'est naruto...je sais plus quoi faire!!!_

Naruto?? dans ma tête, je me dis "mais qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans l'histoire, tu crois pas qu'il a plus envie de me voir lui!!" mais je ne lui dit pas et lui demande de s'expliquer

_- il...il a changé...depuis deux semaines, je le reconnais plus...il faut que tu viennes je t'en supplie!!!_

- tu veux que je fasse quoi moi, je le connais pas moi ton pote, il se démerde!! il est pas là son grand ami??

_- il est parti faire son stage à l'étranger...s'il te plaît..._

Je m'apprête à raccrocher, je m'en veux de parler comme ça à Sakura alors que je n'attendais qu'une chose c'est d'avoir de ses nouvelles et en particulier de Naruto... je prends alors consciencde que Shikamaru vient de me prendre le téléphone des mains

- Sakura?? c'est shika, t'inquiète pour sasuke, il va chercher des affaires et il arrive!!! ouais!!! ok tu m'appelles quand il est arrivé... oui...salut!!

Je suis complètement éberlué par la scène qui vient de se dérouler sous mes yeux

- tu peux me regarder longtemps comme ça sasuke parce que même par la force, je vais t'obliger à y aller!!

Je sens une rage mal contenue m'envahir, mais il se prend pour qui lui!!! j'ai pas de compte à rendre à Sakura moi!!

- Tu penses que t'as rien à faire là bas mais tu te trompes, à ce que tu nous as racontés, tu as ta part de responsabilités là dedans et Naruto, là, il a besoin de soutien et même si t'es pas la meilleure personne pour le faire..tu lui dois au moins ça!!!

J'ai jamais vu Shikamaru être aussi sérieux et je ne me sens pas très bien je l'avoue, je baisse la tête tandis qu'il me remet mon téléphone dans ma main, je relève la tête et il me sourit

- Et puis je te connais, quelque part, tu t'inquiètes un peu pour lui!!

Pourquoi il me connaît si bien, je n'aime pas ça!!! mais il a raison, je me suis posé trop de questions depuis qu'il est partit et puis je veux pouvoir lui rendre le sourire que je lui ai enlevé..mais si encore il n'y avait que ça...

Il y a une chose au fond de moi que je n'arrive pas à expliquer, ce changement qui me fait sentir différent...

je rappelle Sakura!!

_- oui..._

- C'est moi...je suis chez toi dans un heure!! prépares toi à tout m'expliquer!!!

_À SUIVRE_

**Bon alors j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre!!! je sais que la prestation de Sasuke était pas très longue mais c'est pour mettre en place le chapire suivant et oui!!**

**Pour les parents de Naruto, ce sont des gens comme ça pris au hasard, j'aurais bien voulu mettre iruka en père doptif, mais je voyais pas avec qui j'aurais pu le caser en fille donc voilà!!**

**j'attends vos impressions comme toujours!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur:** Disturbed Angel

**Série:** Naruto

**Genre: **Romance, drama un peu

**Disclaimer:** je voudrais tant que sasuke et gaara soient réel mais bon faut pas rêver, ils sont pas à moi!!!

**Résumé:** Naruto se souvient et a du mal à encaisser maintenant, il aura besoin d'une personne en particulier!!

pouf, nouveau chapitre en arrivage spécial!!

c'est dingue, j'ai tout le emps envie de finir cette fic, j'ai toute l'histoire dans ma tête mais à chaque fois que je suis devant l'ordi, j'ai pas envie de taper et j'suis plus très motivée, en totale contradiction me direz-vous!!

le prob, c'est que j'ai même pas eu de reviews!!! on m'a mis en favoris et alerte story mais j'ai pas eu de reviewssssss, snifff, c'est ça qui me démoralise...

bon aller hop, on continue avec un nouveau chapitre du point de vue de Sasuke cette fois, je préfère alterner, je m'en sors mieux et puis aussi...j'ai une histoire sur FMA qui commence à me trotter dans la tête et comme j'en ai marre d'avoir des fics en cours, je finirais celle-là et celle sur gundam avant!!!

bonne lecture!!!

**CHAPITRE III**

J'avais dit une heure...

seulement une heure pour arriver...

Je sais pas comment j'ai fait...

je ne vais pas mentir et dire que c'est la voiture qui est plus rapide que d'habitude...

c'est moi qui ai roulé vite...

Pour avoir les réponses à mes questions...

En 30 minutes j'étais arrivé devant l'appartement de Naruto où Sakura m'attendait, elle était assise sur les marches visiblement stressée...à voir la façon dont elle mordait ses doigts, ça devait être grave...

Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne m'a pas entendu arriver et il a fallu que je sois à sa hauteur pour qu'elle me remarque enfin...

- Ah Sasuke, tu es venu...j'ai vraiment cru que tu ne viendrais jamais..

Et c'est ce qui a failli arrivé si Shikamaru ne m'avait pas forcé la main et si je n'avais pas eu ce sentiment de culpabilité qui me ronge depuis plusieurs semaines...

Je la regarde et je vois que des larmes ont formé des sillons sur ses joues, elle doit avoir beaucoup pleuré pour être dans cet état...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?? tu m'as parlé de naruto au téléphone...où est-il??

Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que je viens de dire ou si elle vient de se souvenir de quelque chose mais elle se remet à pleurer, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche et son bras sur son ventre pour essayer de se contôler...

N'étant pas habitué pour consoler les gens, je me suis contenter de passer ma main sur sa joue et de lui sourir tendrement, lui montrant que maintenant ça va bien se passer puisque j'étais là...je la regarde essuyer ses larmes se traitant de faible devant moi, elle n'est pas faible, juste un peu trop sensible et émotive...

- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer ça comme ça, il fau que tu viennes avec moi et tu comprendras...tu veux bien??

J'acquiesce sans poser de questions et la fait monter dns ma voiture, elle m'indique les chemins à prendre parce que je ne connais rien de cette ville pourtant elle ressemble assez à Konoha si ce n'est qu'il manque un peu de verdure dans les rues, il n'y a pas un arbre dans les environs...

- Arrêtes-toi là Sasuke, on y est!!!

Je regarde autour de moi pour me trouver une place libre puis me gare, je ne vois pas ce qu'on vient faire là, il n'y a rien sauf un vieux bar où je ne mettrais sans doute jamais les pieds vu l'aspect général qu'il en dégage...un panneau qui ne tient presque plus, les néons qui s'allument une fois sur deux et de vieux poivrots écroulés par terre à l'entrée, un vrai coin de rebus de la société...

Je tourne mon visage vers celui de Sakura qui scrute des yeux l'endroit en question avec un air grave...puis le son de sa voix finit par parvenir aux oreilles

- Queques jours après s'être souvenu, il a tenu à aller voir ses parents pour savoir...pas les détails non, juste savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, que ça ne pouvait que lui faire du mal mais...il ne m'a pas écouté...

Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas, je l'ai vu qu'une fois ce gars et ça se voit dans ses yeux qu'il est déterminé!

- Puis ensuite il était comme avant, il rigolait, alors je me suis dit que c'était bon qu'il avait digéré cette histoire jusqu'à ce que...je me rende compte qu'il ne dormait plus à l'appartement, d'habitude j'ai le sommeil lourd mais je l'ai entendu rentrer un matin complètement défoncé, il n'a répondu à aucune de mes questions et est parti dormir...et depuis c'est comme ça tous les matins, il est exécrable, ne bouge plus sauf le soir et je l'ai suivi une fois...

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel?? on m'a fait venir juste parce qu'un gars a du mal à vivre avec un mauvais souvenirs, je pensais qu'il avait voulu se suicider ou qu'il devenait fou mais pas qu'on s'inquiétait juste parce qu'il boit pour oublier!!

- Tiens attends, tu vas voir par toi-même ce que je n'ai pas voulu te dire...il est là...regarde!!

Je lève les yeux vers l'endroit qu'elle m'indique avec son doigt et je vois la porte du bar se refermer derrière une touffe blonde que je connais, ça ne m'aurait pas étonner si je n'avais pas vu cette femme d'une quarantaine d'années perchée à son bras en train de l'embrasser contre le mur...c'est limite s'il ne vont pas le faire contre ce mur d'ailleurs, sur le coup je suis choquée et je toune mon visage vers Sakura qui est maintenant impassible devant ce spectacle

- Voilà la fin de l'histoire, chaque il boit, chaque soir, ils sort avec une femme différente, chaque soir, il couche avec, je ne sais même pas s'il se protège!!! chaque soir, ce n'est plus qu'une coquille vide et je ne peux rien faire, il ne m'écoute pas...je...

- Je vais m'en occuper maintenant...

j'ouvre ma portière et fait comprendre à Sakura de faire de même, je lui demande de m'attendre à l'appartement de naruto, je sens son inquiétude...

- et s'il ne t'écoute pas??!! je ne peux même pas te mettre en garde contre lui, je ne l'ai jamais vu énervé!!

- je te promets de revenir avec, tu me connais rien ne me résiste!!

J'ajoute avec un clin d'oeil, c'est à contre coeur qu'elle m'obéit, rebroussant chemin...j'attends qu'elle soit hors de ma vue pour regarder de nouveaux le couple en train de se bécoter dans une ruelle maintenant, une colère noire commence à m'envahir et c'est d'un pas décidé que je me dirige vers eux...

Je ne suis même pas encore arrivé que j'entend les gémissement de cette vieille peau et je suis dégouté..une fois à leur hauteur,sans ménagement, je prend la femme par le col de sa veste et la fait dégager alors qu'elle était occupé à marquer naruto dans le cou, avant qu'il n'est le temps de protester je lui mets un coup de poing dans le ventre qui le fait tomber à genoux...

j'entend alors la mégère qui m'insulte et je me tourne vers elle avec un sourire sadique

- tu t'approches encore de lui et tu te rappelleras toute ta vie de Sasuke Uchiwa, mainenant dégages!!!!

Elle ne demande même pas son reste et file à toue allure aors que j'entends naruto se relever derrière moi, je me retourne au moment où il essaye de me rendre mon coup mais je l'évite sans mal et il retombe à terre essouflé, il reste alors comme ça pendant une dizaine de seconde avant de s'asseoir contre le mur et de me fixer avec haine...

- qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi?? je me souviens pas t'avoir invité à notre petite sauterie!!!

- J'aurais refusé de toute façon...je suis pas là pour le plaisir mon grand mais il y a une personne qui s'inquiète pour toi!!

Je vois du dégoût passer un instant devant ses yeux à l'évocation de cette personne

- Qu'elle me laisse vivre ma vie elle!!! je lui ai rien demandé!!

- non mais tu t'es regardé!! t'es pas en position de parler méchamment de sakura là!!! t'es une épave mon pauvre!!!

Sur le coup, il est surpris, ne s'attendant surement pas à ce que je lui parle comme ça mais bientôt sa surprise fait place à autre chose et la colère se lit sur son visage, il se relève avec difficultés et vient à ma rencontre pour m'empoigner par le col de mon pull...

- Je vais te poser une question...à ton avis...à qui la faute si j'en suis arrivé là...

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux devant sa question, pour la première fois de ma vie je me sens un peu déboussolé face à ce regard...je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir ou d'ouvrir la bouche que je sens le mur dans mon dos et une plainte passe mes lèvres...il m'a jeté contre le mur sans que je m'en aperçoive , sans que j'ai le temps de riposter et il est toujours là devant moi, les poings serrés, son regard toujours rempli de haine..

- tout ça...tout ce qui m'arrive...tout ça...C'EST DE TA PUTAIN DE FAUTE!!!!!!! À TOI!!!! J'AVAIS RIEN DEMANDÉ MOI!!!! RIEN DU TOUT!!!! ET TU OSES REVENIR DEVANT MOI EN ME DISANT QUE C'EST PAS BIEN CE QUE JE FAIS!!! AVANT DE VENIR TU AURAIS MIEUX FAIT DE TE DEMANDER POURQUOI JE LE FAIS!!!!

- OHHH MAINTENANT TU TE CALMES!!!!!

j'ai crié plus fort que lui tout en me relevant et en l'attrapant par les poignets le forçant à me regarder mais il ne veut pas, ses yeux fuient les miens, mais je vais pas le laisser me crier dessus et m'insulter sans réagir même si quelque part, je sais que tout est de ma faute...je suis venu pour réparer mes erreurs et me racheter s'il veut bien m'en donner l'occasion...je reprends d'un ton plus calme...

- Naruto...je suis venu parce que Sakura m'a appelé parce qu'elle s'inquiète énormément pour toi, je ne savais rien de tout ça...quand je t'ai vu sortir de ce trou malfamé, ça m'a mis hors de moi parce que...je savais...que j'étais responsable de ton état...et pour une raison que j'ignore encore, voir cette femme profiter de toi comme ça a fait monter ma rage encore d'un cran...

Je sens qu'il s'est calmé mais il ne me regarde toujours pas, il a la tête baissée et ses yeux sont cachés par ses cheveux qui tombent devant...

- La première fois que je t'ai vu, tu m'as donné l'impression que tu étais un mec fort, sain d'esprit et pas du tout celui que j'ai devant moi...faut que tu te reprennes!!!

- Et comment veux-tu que je le fasses...quand à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux le soir...je revois ces visages, j'entends ces cris...ça me rend fou...et il n'y a pas que ça...

Il plonge enfin ses yeux dans les miens et je reste un moment sans voix en les voyant remplis de larmes, il profite de mon hésitation pour ses délivrer de mon emprise et bientôt il est de nouveau assis par terre, ses poings posés sur ses yeux, tremblant comme une feuille...fragile..c'est le mot qui me vient à l'esprit à ce moment-même...

- Si j'ai commencé à me saoûler c'est parce que je me suis rendu compte que je dormais bien après...tellement bien...plus de cauchemards...et puis une femme m'a abordé un soir, je m'en foutais royalement mais il n'y avait que ça...que ce moyen pour nier quelque chose qui est au fond de moi depuis quelques temps...

Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il raconte, mais alors rien du tout, il repose sur ses bras sur ses genous qui sont repliés vers lui et pose sa tête contre le mur derrière lui et se met à rire...mais un rire brisé...le rire qui vous donne plus envie de pleurer...je m'accroupi devant lui...

- Alors dis-moi...pourquoi as-tu fait ça??

- Je dois être sérieusement malade tu sais...ouai vraiment malade...je ne sais pas ce que ces types m'ont fait subir, je ne veux pas le savoir...mais je veux comprendre..je veux comprendre pourquoi depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu jusqu'à maintenant...pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te sortir de ma tête...

Je me relève sous le coup de la surprise et aussi parce que mon ceur vient de faire un bond dans ma poitrine, je...je ne sais plus quoi dire...il se relève à son tour et s'approche de moi toujours en souriant et je recule...je ne sais même pas pourquoi je recule et j'oublis que nous sommes toujours dans cette ruelle et que bientôt mon dos va rencontrer l'autre mur...et c'est le cas...je suis coincé...

- Ils ont vraiment du me mettre un truc dans la tête c'est obligé sinon pourquoi je penserais à toi tout le temps...à tes yeux...la chaleur de tes bras...c'est pas normal...et toi...pourquoi tu n'as pas supporté de me voir avec cette femme...

Il avance sa main vers moi. mon coeur s'emballe et pris d'une panique que je ne pensais pas avoir un jour, je ferme les yeux et retiens ma respiration au moment où je sens cette main se poser sur ma joue...merde!! mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait là!!! et moi là!!! pourquoi j'ai chaud tout à coup!!!

- je...je suis fatigué de tout ça Sasuke...si fatigué...

Il retire sa main de ma joue et plaque ses deux mains sur le mur de chaque côé de mon visage, il s'avance encore jusqu'à ce que je sente son souffle dans mon cou...je sens ma respiration s'accelérer et mon coeur devenir complètement fou mais j'ai toujours les yeux fermés...

- pourquoi tu réponds pas...tu ne parles pas...

Je sens alors un poids énorme sur mon corps et j'ouvre doucement les yeux avant de le voir sur moi, évanoui apparemment, je me sens soulagé sur le moment puis réalisant qu'il est vraiment dans les pommes, je le traîne tant bien que mal jusqu'à ma voiture et l'installe sur le siège à côté du mien...

Je ferme la porte de mon côté et pendant un court instant je passe ma main dans mes cheveux tout en soufflant, mon coeur ne s'est toujours pas calmé...je l'entends respirer calmement à côté de moi et me décide à le regarder, il a l'air tellement paisible en dormant...tellement serein, comme s'il allait se réveiller et se mettre à rire d'un coup...je souris...

- Tu peux être fier de toi Naruto...tu peux te vanter pour être la première personne au monde à avoir su destabiliser un Uchiwa...

Mais est-ce vraiment de la peur que j'ai ressenti?? je n'arrive pas à identifier ce drôle de sentiment qui m'a parcouru tout le corps je me poserais ces questions plus tard, pour l'instant Sakura m'attend, il y a plus important maintenant!!

- Sasuke!! tu as réussi mais comment...et Naruto qu'est-ce qu'il a?? il va bien??

- Il est seulement épuisé, trop d'émotions pour ce soir...il lui faut du repos...

Je l'ai transporté sur mon dos tout du long pour finalement le poser délicatement sur son lit et mettre des couvertures sur lui, pas une fois il ne s'est réveillé, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi??

- Comment as-tu fait Sasuke?? je veux dire...il n'écoutait personne...et...

-...s'il n'était pas tombé d'épuisement, je ne sais pas s'il m'aurait écouté Sakura!

Je lui ai menti, je sais très bien qu'il m'aurait suivi, je ne peux pas lui dire tout ce qu'on s'est dit, ce n'est pas possible, elle se poserait trop de questions et elle a l'air déjà assez fatigué comme ça, elle aussi...

- Rentres chez toi Sakura, je vais rester...

- cette nuit??

- Laisses moi finir s'il te plaît!! je vais rester le temps qu'il faudra, je vais appeler Itachi et lui expliquer que je prends quelques vacances, il est mon patron, il me dira rien!!!

Je sens son scepticisme à travers ses yeux mais je vois aussi de la résignation quand elle se penche pour prendre son sac et se diriger vers la porte d'un pas lent..

- d'accord, je m'en vais, je reviendrais demain en début d'après midi..prends soin de lui!!!

Une fois la porte fermée, je vais voir une nouvelle fois s'il dort et je pars m'installer sur le canapé, il ne me faut pas plus d'une minute pour m'endormir mais une seule question revient sans cesse...que vais-je bien pouvoir lui dire à son réveil??

C'est un rayon de soleil qui me tire de mon sommeil le lendemain, et c'est avec un extrème lenteur que je me lève, rassemblant mes esprits juqu'à ce qu'un bruit provenant de la cuisine me parvient aux oreilles, je me dirige rapidement vers cette dernière pour voir Naruto en train de faire le p'tit déjeuner...il se retourne pour m'apercevoir...

- ohh la marmotte, t'es enfin réveillé!!!

Je suis dans une quatrième dimension...

- Naruto tu...tu vas bien...

- en pleine forme...heuuu...en fait...désolé de te demander ça comme ça mais...tu peux me dire ce que tu fais là??

Je m'en doutais, il ne se souvient de rien enfin de presque rien, et pendant que je m'installe su run tabouret il me dit qu'il pensait avoir rêvé en m'ayant vu hier soir, il pensait qu'encore une fois, il était carrément bourré et qu'il était rentré tout seul, comme d'habitude...

- je te dis pas ma surprise de te voir sur le canapé au matin!!! je pensais que c'était Sakura au début mais sakura n'a pas les cheveux noirs!!

Je lui explique alors le coup de fil de Sakura, son inquiétude...et je le revois me crier dessus les yeux remplis de larmes..

- c'est de ma faute...

- non Sasuke, ce n'est pas de ta faute et si je t'ai fait croire que c'était le cas, je m'en excuse, c'était juste facile pour moi de rejeter la faute sur un autre pour pardonner mes erreurs...tu ne dois pas te blâmer...sans toi, je serais toujours dans le flou pour mes souvenirs...je devrais te remercier plutôt et...

- me remercier pour avoir fait de ta vie un enfer??!!

Je n'en reviens pas de ce qu'il me dit là, comment peut-on vouloir remercier quelqu'un qui vous a pouri l'existence!!

- Sasuke...dans la ruelle...t'ai-je ditautre chose que ce que tu viens de me raconter, t'ai-je dit quelque chose de blessant ou qu'il ne fallait pas...

Pourquoi me pose-t-il cette question

- Si tu réagi comme ça et si tu restes silencieux... c'est que tu ne me dis pas tout...

...la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit ce sont ses dernières proles, ses gestes...cette façon qu'il a eu de se tenir contre moi...je ne peux pas lui dire ça!!!!

Je ne réponds pas pendant, ce qu'il me semble être une éternité, dix secondes même pas...

- Sasuke??

- ne t'inquiètes pas Naruto...tu n'as rien dit...

Je lui ai répondu très vite en ajoutant un sourire, en lui expliquant que moi aussi, j'essayé de me souvenir s'il avait dit quelque de déplaisant...et que si ça avait été le cas, je lui en aurais mis une en pleine tête et il se met à rire...je revois enfin ce sourire...

Pourquoi je ne lui ai rien dit...pourquoi mon coeur s'est-il serrer en lui mentant...parce qu'il ne se souvient pas??...parce que j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer ensuite??

_"Et toi..pourquoi n'as-tu pas supporté de me voir avec cette femme..."_

Oui je ne l'ai pas supporté mais si ce n'était que ça...j'ai peur oui...mais de moi...de ce que j'aurais fait s'il ne s'était pas évanoui...je crois que je commence à comprendre...

_À SUIVRE_

**Hop là!!!! fini le 4ème, me suis un peu depêché j'avoue mais quand je relis je rajoute toujours des phrases, des mots, bref je suis jamais satisfaites et ça m'énerve!!!!**

**en fait je suis super contente que vous me mettiez en alerte mais une tite review, ça encourage aussi, prenez juste le temps d'écrire un tit mot, même un mot de trois lettres genre "yepppp" lol!!!**

**merci de m'avoir lu et je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain, sans doute cette semaine aussi!!!** **peut-être cette aprèm si je suis motivée, je dois la finir!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur:** Disturbed Angel

**Série:** Naruto

**Genre: **Romance, drama un peu

**Disclaimer:** je voudrais tant que sasuke et gaara soient réel mais bon faut pas rêver, ils sont pas à moi!!!

**Résumé:** Naruto se souvient et a du mal à encaisser maintenant, il aura besoin d'une personne en particulier!!

Je me suis trompée, j'ai écris deux fois chapitre 3 alors que c'était le 4ème normalement mais bon c'est pas ça qui vous a empêché de dormir je suppose!!!

Je me dépêche de finir cette histoire avant de partir en vacances, enfin "me dépêche " façon de parler, je vais pas la bâcler rassurez-vous!!!

Vous savez ce qui m'énerve en ce moment, c'est de voir que pour bosser maintenant, faut être bilingue anglais, j'vais donc m'exiler je pense, depuis le temps que je veux le faire en plus!! lol!!! nann mais c'est chiant faut l'admettre!!!

Bon c'était juste une petite parenthèse, revenons à nos moutons où plus exactement à Sasuke et Naruto, qui n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme, nous les avons quittés alors que naruto découvrait sasuke chez lui et que ce dernier à préféré lui mentir plutôt que de lui dire ce qu'il avait dit la veille!! pourquoi l'a-t-il fait??? vous le saurez pas aujourd'huiiiii!!!! j'suis une méchante lol!!!

Ohhh au fait!!!! j'ai fait un blog avec les fanarts que j'ai trouvé sur naruto, si vous voulez jeter un oeil, l'adresse est sur mon profil!!! y'a du yaoi et du non yaoi!!

bonne lecture!!!

**CHAPITRE V**

Je dois faire quoi...

Oui je dois faire quoi...

expliquez moi...

j'ai l'impression de parler à un mur...

Je dois faire quoi...

Pour qu'il comprenne que...

- Je t'ai dit que tant que tu n'iras pas mieux dans ta tête, je resterais chez toi!! et t'as beau faire cette tête là, je changerais pas d'avis!!!!

C'est comme ça depuis hier, ça faisait même pas une journée que j'étais chez lui qu'il voulait me jeter dehors...sans doute pour poubvoir recommencer son petit rituel du soir,

Mais non, ça se passera pas comme ça cette fois, j'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien, je l'ai ramené oui mais il est encore fragile mentalement et pourrait faire de sacrées conneries,

Alors même si je suis pas du genre à aider les autres, même si ça me coute quelque part de devoir rester là, je le ferais!!!

Non, c'est pas que je vex pas rester avec lui, mais j'aurais voulu utiliser mes jours de congés autrement, vous comprenez??!!! j'suis obligé de le surveiller, je ne veux pas revoir le spectacle auquel j'ai assisté il y a deux jours...

Et puis d'après ce que j'ai compris dans la ruelle, je ne vois pas pourquoi il veut tant me faire partir, il devrait être content que je sois là ou alors ce qu'il a dit, c'était inconsciemment, peut-être qu'il ne le pensait pas ou que c'est quelque chose qu'il a tellement refoulé qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte lui-même..

- Mais bon sang!!! je te dis que ça va!!!! j'suis pas tout seul, y'a Sakura qui est là!!!

Pour voir comment elle s'occupe de toi, non merci!! elle serait complètement dépassé par les évenements!!!

- On fait un marché Naruto, je reste jusqu'à ce que ton pote Gaara revienne et...

- Mais il va peut-être pas revenir avant deux moix...

-...oh laisse moi finir!!!

Je le regarde s'asseoir sur une chaise en face de moi et plier ses doigs sous son menton, signe qu'il suit bien la conversation,

- Je disais...si je vois que tes escapades de nuit te manque plus et que tu te sens mieux, là je partirais!!!

Heureusement que j'ai jamais voulu prendre mes congés ses deux dernières années, ben oui, quand c'est votre frère le patron, on rigole tous les jours!!!

- et comment vas-tu voir si je vais mieux, je peux très bien faire semblant!!!

Il fait un petit sourire malicieux mais ça ne prend pas avec moi, ce qui lui manque entre la première fois où je l'ai vu et maintenant...c'est...cette petite lueur qu'il avait dans les yeux, quand elle reviendra, je saurais que c'est bon...

- Je le saurais, c'est tout...

C'est un regard perplexe qui accueille ma dernière phrase et je me lève, saisissant mon portable, le plus dur va être à fare maintenant...je compose le numéro et attend...j'entend alors le "allo" qui me fait sourire,

- Itachi, c'est moi..heuuu...dis...ça te dérange pas que je prenne mes congès maintenant, t'as pas besoin de moi en ce moment et...quoi??...ça te regarde pas mais...non je te le dirais pas...non je suis pas chez une fille...tu...mais...je...mais arrête!!!! je te mens pas!!!

Je sens quelqu'un derrière moi et remarque Naruto dont le visage est amusé par ma conversation avec mon frère,

- de toute façon, je prends mes congés et puis c'est tout!! je t'expliquerai quand je reviendrais...non Itachi tu sauras rien avant...je te laisse espèce de chiant...ouai c'est ça...ouai...bye!!

Je raccroche et souffle, que c'est fatiguant de parler avec lui mais au moins maintenant, je suis libre de mes mouvements

- et bien dis dons, c'est mouvementé entre vous!!!

J'entends son rire et le regarde quelques instants, en le voyant comme ça, on croirait pas qu'il se passe autant de choses dans sa tête, si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre, je pourras dire qu'il va très bien mais même en ne le connaissant pas vraiment, je vois que son rire est faux, il manque toujours ce petit quelque chose...

- Tu peux rire tu sais!!! maintenant j'suis avec toi pour les deux mois à venir!!!

Horrifié...oui..c'est le mot que j'utiliserais pour qualifier son expression qu'il a là maintenant mais ça ne dure pas car déjà un sourire vient illuminer son visage et je ne comprends plus rien!!

- Finalement..c'est bien que tu sois là...

C'est sur ces quelques mots que je suis resté, essayant de m'adapter au mode de vie d'un gars qui il a un mois de ça, je ne le connaissais pas...un personne a qui j'ai, en quelque sorte, bousillé la vie...

La première semaine, j'ai appris à le connaître, son mode de vie, la façon dont il se nourrissait, vivait, je n'ai pas compris comment un garçon comme lui, ne pouvait se nourrir que de ramens, perso je trouve pas ça excellent...et normalement il aurait du faire le triple de son poids mais non rien, il a agrdé une silhouète presque parfaite!!

Je lui ai donc montré qu'on pouvait aussi mangé autre chose et lui ai fait goûté les spécialités de chez moi, de ma famille...

J'avoue que la cohabitaiton n'a pas été facile sur le début, on n'avait des modes de vie complètement différent l'un de l'autre, je me levais tôt, il faisait une grasse matinée, mettait toujours tout en bordel, le ménage et lui sont des ennemis jurés et j'ai bien failli clqué la porte au bout d'une semaine si il n'y avait pas eu cette nuit...

Je dormais dans le canapé, hors de question d'occuper le lit de Gaara en son abscence, j'étais donc perdu dans mes pensées quand j'ai entendu un bruit, insignifiant au début, je ne me suis pas inquiété...puis ça s'est intensifié, je me suis relevais sur mes coudes pour mieux entendre et c'était une voix...

_"Il doit parler en dormant"_

c'est ce que j'ai pensé sur le coup si ce cri ne m'avait pas fait bondir hors du canapé et je me suis précipité dans la chambre de Naruto qui s'agitait, il semblait se battre...non plutôt se débattre dans son cauchemards et puis il a dit une phrase qui m'a fait réagir

- non...s'il vous plaît...laissez moi...

Lentement je l'ai relevé un petit peu, il s'est débattu et je l'ai amené presque de force contre mon torse et j'ai commencé à le bercer...moi qui n'avait jamais fait ça, j'étais un peu maladroit mais il s'est réveillé d'un coup et m'a poussé si fort que je suis tombé à terre...

Lorsque j'ai relevé les yeux, il était assis sur son lit face à moi et me regardait, à moitié réveillé, à moitié encore dans son rêve, j'ai vu alors ses yeux s'humidifier et les larmes couler sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir...

- j'suis désolé...j'voulais pas te faire de mal...pardon...pardon...

Tout en me disant ça, il s'était recroquillé sr lui-même et je me suis approché une nouvelle fois, le forçant à me regarder en prenant son visage entre mes mains et j'ai souri, lui expliquant que ce n'était rien, que je n'avais rien du tout...

Sans que je m'y attende, il avait saisi ma main et ses yeux m'imploraient de ne ps le laisser seul, il semblait si vulnérable...

- je reste avec toi...t'inquiète pas..

Il s'est rallongé et je me suis mis à côté de lui, lui parlant à voix basse, il s'est rendormi en écoutant le son de ma voix et je n'ai pas bougé, je n'osais plus bouger, de peur qu'il ne refasse un cauchemard...

Je me suis surpris cette nuit-là à passer une main dans ses cheveux et à le regarder dormir remarquant aussi pour la première fois de minuscules marques sur ses joues, trois petites cicatrices de chaque côté...pourquoi les avait-il??

Quand j'ai posé la question à Sakura, elle ne savait pas et n'avait même jamais remarqué ce qui avait provoqué un nouvelle crise de larme de sa part, se maudissant d'être une mauvaise amie, j'ai du mettre du temps à lui dire qu'elles étaient si fines qu'elle les aurait pas vu de toute manière à moins d'être vraiment très près...et j'ai rougi...me souvenant qu'en fait, j'était très près du visage à Naruto quand je les ai vu...

Puis plusieurs nuits durant, il s'est réveillé, toujours les mêmes cauchemards, je comprenais enfin la raison de ses sorties avant, il ne rêvait plus dans ces moment-là mais ce n'était pas la solution!!

Nous avons donc passé plusieurs nuits blanches à parler tous les deux, à se raconter des choses que même nos amis les plus proches ne pouvaient savoir, je lui racontait ce que j'avais ressenti à la mort de mes parents, combien j'en avais voulu à mon frère de m'avoir emmené en vacances cette année là, je n'avais pas pu leur dire au revoir, pour moi,c 'était mon frère le coupable!!

- Mais ne penses-tu pas qu'il du autant souffrir que toi...

- je l'ai compris bien des semaines plus tard...en le retrouvant un soir en train de pleurer devant leurs photo, en s'excusant de ne pas savoir s'occuper aussi bien qu'eux de moi...je me suis approché de lui et l'ai pris dans mes bras...on a souffert ensemble...

Il a sourit en m'entendant dire ça et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'avancer ma main de sa joue et de la poser délicatement sur cette dernière, traçant des doigts les marques de ces cicatrices qui m'intriguaient tant...

- Alors tu les as remarquées...

Il avait arrêté la progression de mes doigts en posant sa main sur la mienne m'arrachant un frisson qu'il n'a pas vu...

- ces marques...d'où viennent-elle...

c'était à peine un chuchotement, je n'avais pas osé lui demander avant, pensant que je n'avais pas à le savoir...

- Ce sont eux qui me les ont faites...avec un cutter...pour ressembler encore plus à un chaton selon eux...ils n'ont pas taillé très profondément c'est pour ça que maintenant elles sont à peine visibles...mais moi...je sens encore la lame sur mes joues tout le temps...et je...

Je l'avais fait taire en le prenant dans mes bras, il avait caché son visage dans mon cou et nous sommes restés comme ça toute la nuit...je n'avais plus peur de ce que je commençais à ressentir réellement pour lui...

ça fait trois semaines que je suis là maintenant, même s'il semble aller mieux, je ne veux pas encore partir, c'est trop tôt!! et puis je me sens bien en fait...vraiment bien...chaque jour que je passe avec lui change ma vie...c'est pourquoi quelque part, je suis terrorisé à l'idée de devoir lui dire une chose qu'il lui fera du mal, à lui et à moi...mais je n'ai pas le choix...je ne sais pas comment lui dire parce que...

J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour lui...même plus que ça...

Je suis en train de faire du café quad en me retournant deux yeux truquoise me font face et je fais un bond de trois mètres tant je m'y attendais pas!!!

- Gaara?? t'es revenu..

- Heuuuu oui...sasuke c'est ça???

On se regarde comme deux imbéciles quand la voix stridente de Naruto nous parvient aux oreilles et qu'il saute au cou de son meilleur ami

- Gaara!!!! comment j'suis content que tu sois rentré!!! tu m'as manqué!!!! pourquoi t'es revenu plus tôt!!!!!

- Oh ben je sais pas pourquoi j'ai senti qu'on avait besoin de moi et me voilà!!!

Il rigole en ébourriffant les cheveux de Naruto et lui explique que son stage s'est terminé plus tôt que prévu...moi là je me sens plutôt con, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il du s'imaginer en me voyant là!!!

Mais en les regardant tous les deux comme ça, je me rends compte que mon travail ici est fini, Gaara est revenu, je n'ai plus qu'à m'en aller...je rassemble alors mes affaires sans bruit et sans qu'ils me voient je m'en vais, je n'aime pas les adieux et je sens que si je dois dire au revoir à Nauto, je ne serais plus capable de partir parce que oui je l'avoue...tu a pris une grande place dans mon coeur...

Finalement je n'aurais pas eu à t'avouer ce que je devais...comprendras-tu que ce sera mieux de ne plus se voir même si ça me coûte...

Une fois dehors, j'appelle mon frère pour l'avertir de mon retour, il me sort deux trois vannes mais je n'ai pas envie de rire et lui raccroche au nez quand...

- sasuke!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je ne pensais pas que Gaara serait rentré aussi tôt et je suis tellement heureux que je lui ai sauté dans les bras, nous parlons plusieurs minutes ensemble quand je me rends compte que quelque chose ne va pas...je me tourne alors vers l'endroit où Sasuke devrait être mais il n'y a plus personne, plus d'affaires, plus de sac, rien...

Il ne va pas partir comme ça??!!

Sans prendre la peine de me changer, je dévale les escaliers à toute vitesse en espéarnt qu'il soit encore là, pitié faites qu'il soit encore là!!! je l'aperçois en bas des escaliers, se préparant à rentrer dans sa voiture, je me mets à hruler son nom et il se retourne...

- Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, en pyjama en plus??!!

- Tu t'enfuis...

Il baisse les yeux et ne me regarde plus, moi les miens sont emplis de reproche

- c'était ce qui était convenu Naruto, Gaara reviens je m'en vais...

J'arrive pas à croire qu'il me sort ça, après toutes ces journées et ses nuits à parler, il me dit ça!!! c'est vrai qu'il avait dit ça au début mais les choses ont changé, je veux dire...on est plus des étrangers maintenant...je...je veux pas qu'il parte comme ça...

- écoute...au début, je me sentais coupable vis-à-vis de toi, d'avoir remuer tout ce passé alors que t'avais rien demander...je voulais me racheter, te faire redevenir celui que tu étais...je voulais réparer mes erreurs, le mal que j'avais pu te faire...

Il continue de me parler en mettant son sac sur le siège arrière de sa voiture, une fois fait, il se rapproche de moi, et repose une dernière sa main sur ma joue...

- On ne les voit pratiquement plus tu sais...mais je m'y étais habitué, je trouvais ça...mignon...

Il sourit et moi, malgré que sa main ne soit plus là, je sens encore la douceur de ses doigts sur ma peau...

- bon aller j'y vais, bonne chance à toi!!!

- Tu as raison...alors...donc...

Il ne me laisse pas finir que je me retrouve dans ses bras...j'aime être dans ses bras, on s 'y sent en sécurité mais déjà l'étreinte se finit et il monte dans sa voiture...

je lui tourne le dos et rebrousse chemin...je ne veux pas le voir partir...en montant les marches, j'entends alors le moteur de sa voiture qui démarre et plus rien, plus de voiture, plus de Sasuke...j'ai même pas pu lui dire merci...

- alors tu m'explique...

Je constate que Gaara semble complètement perdu, je m'asseois sur le fauteuil et lui demande de s'asseoir à côté de moi, il le fait et attend...

- j'ai un aveu à te faire...

Alors je lui raconte tout depuis qu'il est aprti, ma descente aux enfers, mon comportement vis-à-vis de Sakura, les bars, la venue de Sasuke et les trois dernières semaines...une fois fini, je me risque à jeter un oeil du côté de mon ami et je remarque ses poings serrés sur ses jambes, il se lève d'un bond,

- non mais t'es malade!!! tu te rends compte de ce qui aurait pu t'arriver!!!!!

-mais...

- non y'a pas de MAIS!!!!!! ce patron de bar là...comment il s'appelle...ah oui!!!Orochimaru, il aurait pu se servir de toi!!!! t'aurais pu finir je sais pas où!!!!!

Je comprends se colère et acquiesce sans rien dire...

- Et j'espère que tu te protégeais au moins avec toutes ces filles!!!!manquerait plus que tu tombes malade!!! MAIS T'ES CINGLÉ!!!!!

Il fnit par se rasseoir à côté de moi et souffle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux...je n'ai toujours ps bougé...je n'ose pas, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cette état...je crois que je lui ai fait peur...et j'ai honte de ça...

- pardonnes-moi...

- t'es déjà tout pardonné, je m'en veux de pas avoir été là...heureusement que sakura a appelé Sasuke...

Par la suite j'ai essayé de joindre sasuke sur son portable pour lui dire bonjour mais il ne répond jamais...au début je lui laissais un message de trois heures, puis après juste un bonjour et miaintenant, je me retiens pour lui gueuler dessus!!!

je commence alors à desespérer quand ma sonnerie me sort de mes songes, je me depêche de le prendre et au nom qui m'appelle, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire...

- Salut

_- Comment tu sais que c'est moi??_

- sakura m'a donné ton numéro!!

_- je vois..._

Sa voix est bizarre, elle semble triste, il n'y pas la même intonation que d'habitude

_- écoute Naruto, désolé de pas t'avoir rappelé plus tôt, j'étais assez...occupé..._

Je n'aime pas la tournure que prend cette conversation, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une autre personne au bout du fil

_- Si je t'ai appelé c'est pour te dire que...je pense qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui il faudrait mieux qu'on reprenne le cours de nos vies...chacun de notre côté...me coupe pas s'il te plaît...comme je t'ai déjà dit, je t'ai fait assez de mal comme ça et rester en contact avec moi ne pourra que te nuire.._

- mais non!!! je...

_- Naruto...on a trop longtemps laissé nos vies entre parenthèse, ne crois pas que je t'apprécie pas...ce n'est pas le cas...je t'apprécie plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer..._

Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il vient de me dire, mon cerveau vient seulement d'enregistrer qu'il ne veut plus entendre parler de moi, je suis tellement surpris que je n'ai pas entendu sa dernière phrase...

- Tu as sans doute raison Sasuke...alors salut!

Je raccroche, il n'essaye pas de rappeler.. je n'ose même plus penser à ce que je viens d'entendre...quand je rentre, Gaara est dans le petit fauteuil a côté du canapé et moi je m'allonge dans ce dernier, couvrant mes yeux avec mon bras!!

- au fait Naru, faudrait que tu invites Sasuke un jour, je l'ai toujours pas remercié de ce qu'il a fait pour toi!!

Je me met à rire, pourquoi faut-il que tu me parles de lui maintenant, t'as eu toutes les journées d'avant pour le faire!!!mais ce même rire meurt aussitôt dans ma gorge tandis que je me ressasse les dernières paroles de sasuke dans ma tête...

- Je crois pas que tu le reverras...

Je me tourne vers Gaara, enlève mon bras et vois de l'incompréhension dans ses yeux, je lui explique alors pourquoi j'ai dit ça mais ma voix se fait de plus en plus petit et me trahit...c'est instinctivement que je couvre une fois de plus mes yeux...

- Naruto..retire ton bras!!

- non...

- naruto!!!

Il m'enlève le bras de mes yeux par la force et je regarde vers le plafond...

- pourquoi t'as les yeux qui brillent...

- parce que je viens de bailler...

- oh alors quand tu bailles...tu pleures toi!!!

Je pose mes doigts sur mon visage pour voir qu'effectivement je pleure, sans que j'y fasse attention et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure, c'est débile...j'vais pas pleurer parce que...parce que...

Mes pleures redoublent d'intensité tandis que je plaque ma main sur ma bouche et que je me plis en deux sous le regarde médusé de Gaara qui ne m'a jamais vu comme ça...

Il s'accroupit en face de moi et pose ses mains sur mes épaules me redressant un peu...attendant visiblement que je lui dise ce qui ne demande qu'à sortir...

- je veux...je veux pas qu'il sorte de ma vie...je veux pouvoir le voir...je veux qu'il reste avec moi...

- tu tiens beaucoup à lui n'est-ce pas?? plus qu'à un simple ami...

Je hoche de la tête, il ne faut pas être sorti de saint cyr pour savoir ce que je ressens exactement...mais je suis incapable de dire le mot à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui...

- Alors il va falloir que tu lui fasses comprendre et je t'aiderai...

_**À suivre...**_

_**La fin est proche, très proche!!!!**_

_**Les sentiments vont être dit dans le prochain autant pour l'un que pour l'autre parce que je sais que là pour l'instant même si sasuke ne le dit pas clairement ça se voit qu'il y a un truc non??**_

_**moi j'aime bien...bon sasuke a pas été très sympa pour envoyer bouler naruto comme ça mais vous comprendrez pourquoi dans le prochain!!!**_

_**merci pour vos reviews!!!!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur:** Disturbed Angel

**Série:** Naruto

**Genre: **Romance, drama un peu

**Disclaimer:** je voudrais tant que sasuke et gaara soient réel mais bon faut pas rêver, ils sont pas à moi!!!

**Résumé:** Naruto se souvient et a du mal à encaisser maintenant, il aura besoin d'une personne en particulier!!

bonjour!!!!

Après deux semaines de vacances passées en ardèche, me revoilà!!! (malheureusement j'aurais voulu y rester...) donc retour à la vie quotidienne avec son lot de problèmes dont je vous épargnerais les détails!!!

Mon réconfort, avoir pu me remettre à lire des fics, ça m'avait bien manqué quand même!!! même bientôt je n'aurai plus d'ordi non plus pour cause de départ de chez moi...snif...dc faut que je finisse mes deux dernières fics...

Alors voilà, nous revenons à celle-ci, pour résumer le dernier chap: sasuke s'est installé chez Naruto pendant quelques temps, et entre eux s'est installé quelque chose que ni l'un ni l'autre ne veut avouer et c'est le retour de Gaara qui mettra fin à leur cohabitation. le chapitre se finit avec Sasuke qui dit à Naruto qu'ils vaut mieux qu'ils ne se voient plus et sur un Naruto qui admet à Gaara qu'il a des sentiments pour lui.

Tadaaaaaaa, choses intéressantes en vue!!!!!

je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!!!

**CHAPITRE VI**

Pour ne pas faire souffrir l'un...

J'ai préféré faire souffrir l'autre...

Alors que c'était sans doute la dernière personne à qui...

J'aurais voulu faire du mal...

Je n'ai pas eu le choix...

Pour tenir ma promesse...

Je devais tuer ces sentiments...

Qu'il a fait naître en moi...

- Itachi, j'suis rentré!!!!

Je referme la porte derrière moi et enlève mes chaussures, encore un week end de passer là bas, ça fait combien de temps maintenant que je passe mes week end à faire des alelr et retour?? un mois peut-être plus honnêtement j'ai cessé de compter...

- Attend Sasu, je viens de me lever!!

De se lever??!!! mais il est 12h passé, il a fait quoi encore pour se réveiller seulement maintenant!!! mes pas me conduisent dans la cuisine où un cri d'horreur manque de passer ma bouche en voyant dans quel état est cette dernière,

Il a pas osé renouveler sa soirée de la dernière fois!!!

- Itachi merde!!! t'avais dit que tu ramenerais plus tes potes ici, à chaque fois c'est le même bordel!!!!

Je suis en rage, et encore c'est un faible mot...je me penche pour prendre les bouteilles qui sont à terre et remarque des coquilles de graines de tournesol qui jonche le sol, je sens qu'une veine commence à apparaître sur mon front quand la silhouette de mon frère apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte,

- Ne me dis pas que Deidara a ramené ses piafs à la maison...

Pas de réponse...je continue mon exploration et voit des arrêtes de poissons dans une des assiettes qui traînent,

- oh et je suppose qu'il a fallu que tu cuisine des poissons pour Kisame parce qu'il ne sait rien manger d'autre!!!

Toujours la même chose avec ce mec, c'est son meilleur ami et il suffit qu'il lui fasse des yeux de chien battu pour que le frangin capitule...je passe une main sur mon visge pour essayer de me calmer, déjà que le week end n'a pas été top, faut que je retrouve l'appart dans cette état au bout de deux jours!!!

- rhaaaaa excuse moi p'tit frère, tu serais rentrer plus tard, j'aurais eu le temps de tout nettoyer et...

Il s'arrête en me voyant marcher sur un objet, un truc tout mou, je soulève mon pied et m'abaisse pour le prendre, en me relevant je me retourne vers Itachi avec l'objet en question poser sur un de mes doigts,

- T'aurais pu me dire que Sasori était de la partie, tiens tu lui rendras une des ces marionnettes ridicules!!

Je lui lance et un sourire lui échappe quand il regarde cette dernière, et oui son pote aime fabriquer des marionnettes qu'on enfile sur ses doigts et quand il est bien bourré, il fait un spectacle tout seul, comment je le sais?? je l'ai vu une fois...affligeant...

- Oh aller en fait t'es jaloux, t'aurais bien aimé être avec nous plutot que chez...

- Je te rassure, je n'aurais voulu être à aucun endroit enfin avec aucun des deux!!!

Mon frère range le bout de tissu dans sa poche avant de m'aider à ramasser ce qui traîne encore par terre, il s'approche de moi et relève la tête juste pour être pile poil à hauteur de mes yeux et me regarde sérieusement,

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu continue à y aller?!

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi...

Je réponds avec résignation, c'est vrai que je n'aurais pas voulu être là-bas et en fait, il n'y a vraiment qu'un seul endroit où j'aurais voulu être même encore maintenant mais à quoi bon se ressasser tout ça, c'est le passé...

C'est juste que parfois, j'ai l'impression de voir sa silhouette dans la rue ou j'entend son rire et quand je me retourne il n'y a personne et c'est comme ça, je suis le seul responsable de tout ça,

- Tu rentre bien tôt aujourd'hui, pourtant le lundi c'est ton jour de congé!!

- si tu avais de la mémoire, tu te souviendrais m'avoir dit que tu avais besoin de moi à 14h pour la comptabilité!!!

Il se met à rire tout seul alors que je met les assiettes dans l'évier en faisant couler l'eau, j'ai du mal à croire parfois qu'il est le patron de l'entreprise de papa maintenant, au boulot, il est tellement sérieux...

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit et je regarde Itachi, lui demandant d'aller ouvrir parce que j'ai les mains remplis de mousse, ses pas s'éloignent vers la porte alors que mes yeux se perdent dans la contemplation de l'eau...je ne l'entends ni parler ni même revenir, je ne reviens à moi qu'au son d'une voix,

Une voix que je connais,

Une voix que j'ai souvent cru entendre,

Une voix et une personne qui sont belles et bien là,

- Bonjour Sasuke...

J'hésite à me retourner, croiser son regard, comment je vais réagir, mes mains sont sous l'eau et se sont serrées, heureusement que personne ne remarque l'état de stress dans lequel je me trouve,

- Hey Sasu, tu m'avais jamais parlé de ton ami, il vient de me dire que vous vous connaissez depuis quelques mois

Et je dis quoi...prenant sur moi, je me retourne avec un air menaçant et plante mes yeux dans ceux de mon frère

- Est-ce que je te demande ce que tu fais les week end où ta copine ne vient pas!!

Il me rend mon regard, peut-être même plus noir, je sais que je viens de dire quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas mais au moins il se désinteresse de moi,

- Te mèle pas de ma vie, je te le répèterai pas deux foix...

Il s'en va sans un regard pour Naruto et je l'entend claquer la porte de sa chambre violemment ce qui me fait sursauter, toujours les mains dans l'eau, je baisse les yeux et fronce les sourcils, j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort...je me rends compte alors qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un dans la pièce et je le regarde enfin, non pas que je l'avais pas vu mais je ne l'avais pas vraiment regardé,

J'ai l'impression que ces cheveux ont un peu poussé mais je remarque qu'il manque toujours ce petit quelque chose dans son regard, il est habillé avec un jean style baggy et un tee shirt blanc col V qui lui va à merveille, ses écouteurs de MP3 pendent autour de con et je remarque qu'il a aussi un collier qui le rend encore plus...

Je reviens sur terre en remarquant que ses yeux ne m'ont pas quitté une seule seconde et notre dernière discussion me revient en mémoire, ce qui a pour effet de me ramener à ma vaisselle,

- Pourquoi es-tu venu?? je...je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi, je finis ça et je vais au boulot.

Quel menteur je fais, je ne commence pas avant deux bonne heures mais s'il reste trop longtemps, je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir,

- Je voulais juste te dire une chose...non en fait deux...la première c'est savoir pourquoi tu m'as menti!

Menti, comment ça, à propos de quoi?

- De quoi tu parles??

- De la fois où je t'ai demandé si je ne t 'avais rien dit de gênant dans la ruelle, tu m'as menti, je me souvenais de tout...

Je lâche le verre que j'étais en train de nettoyer et il fait un bruit sourd en heurtant le fond de l'évier, alors depuis le début, il savait ce qu'il avait dit et n'a pas abordé le sujet une seule fois...

- Je pensais qu'en fait ça te genait de parler de ça parce que tu étais dégouté ou autre chose alors je l'ai gardé pour moi et puis tu as changé vis à vis de moi et ne dis pas le contraire, on sent les choses comme ça, on a des gestes, des mots, des secrets qu'on garde pour soi, qu'on ne montre jamais, ou seulement à la personne avec qui on est prêt à partager toutes ces choses...

Je sens mon coeur qui commence à battre un peu plus vite et s'il voyait mon visage, il verrait que ce qu'il me dit me perturbe, je n'ai jamais nié qu'il éveillait en moi une autre personne et je n'ai jamais nié que j'avais des sentiments pour lui mais ça je ne l'avais dit qu'à moi-même...

-...et ne me dis pas que j'ai tort Sasuke, Sakura m'a dit qu'elle ne t'a jamais vu avoir un seul geste doux à l'égard de personne...c'est pas facile de te dire tout ça tu sais...à l'intérieur de moi, j'aimerais me cacher dans un trou de souris tellement j'ai peur de ce que je ressens et de ce que ça implique de te dire tout ça...je crois que...

Si je comprend bien ce qu'il est en train de me dire c'est qu'il...il ressent la même chose que moi...et maintenant je fais quoi, je ne suis perdu, je pourrais tellement juste me retourner les mains pleines de mousses, m'approcher de lui, le prendre dans mes bras et lui dire qu'il a raison, qu'il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je souhaite posséder et que c'est lui!!!

Oui...je pourrais faire ça...je pourrais s'il n'y avait pas...elle...

- en fait c'est pas que je crois...j'en suis même sur!! j'ai des sentimens très forts pour toi, je t'aime tout simplement...

Je ferme les yeux et mord ma lèvre inférieure, il m'a dit les mots que je souhaitais entendre...j'aurais préféré qu'il ne dise rien, qu'il ne vienne pas, qu'il sorte de ma vie comme je lui avais demandé...pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait...

Je suis désolé...Naruto...pour le mal que je vais encore te faire...

- écoutes...je vais dire les choses simplement, si j'ai eu tous ces gestes, c'est parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi, il n'y a jamais rien eu d'autre, si je ne t'ai rien dit pour la ruelle c'est pour toi, pour que tu ne sois pas mal à l'aise et puis comment pourrais-je te voir autrement alors que...

J'ai du mal à avaler ma salive et chaque parole que je prononce me fait l'effet d'une lame dans ma peau, comment je peux faire un truc pareil!!!

-...j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie et je suis fiancé...

Un coup donner dans un meuble se fait entendre, il doit avoir reculer sous le choc et s'est pris la table, je n'entend plus rien pendant plusieurs secondes puis...une voix qui tremble et qui est brisée...

- ok, je vois...je viens de me tourner en ridicule...je n'ai plus qu'à m'en aller maintenant...t'aurais pu au moins avoir la franchise de m'en parler avant!

Des pas qui s'éloignent et une porte qui s'ouvre et se ferme, voilà comment Naruto est parti, pris d'un élan de rage, j'attrappe le premier objet que j'ai sous la main et le balance conre le mur, le faisant s'éclater en mille morceaux puis je pose mes coudes sur les rebords de l'évier et plaque mes mains sur mes yeux, ma mâchoire se serrant, t'avais pas besoin de ça, t'avais suffisamment souffert, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on s'attache l'un à l'autre!! Je ne suis vraiment qu'un crétin!!

- Si tu t'en rends compte c'est déjà bien p'tit frère!!!

J'ai parlé à voix haute sans m'en rendre compte et je regarde mon frère assis sur une chaise, m'observant calmement,

- Ton numéro de tout à l'heure était nul, fallait me le dire que tu voulais être seul avec, j'aurais compris!!

Décidement, mon frère m'étonnera toujours, c'était une fausse colère alors, il est très bon comédien et je m'empresse de lui dire qu'il pourrait se recycler dans ce métier plus tard, mais son sourire s'efface aussitôt pour faire place au sérieux,

- Tu est vraiment nul, tu viens vraiment de le blesser t'en as conscience!!!

- C'est mieux pour lui de toute façon, j'ai déjà quelqu'un...

- Ahhhh tu parles de Karin, de celle chez qui tu vas tous les week end et que tu reviens plus dégoûté qu'en y partant!!!

- Ne parles pas de choses que tu ne connais pas!!!

C'est vrai, je ne la porte pas spécialement dans mon coeur, elle est collante, arrogante et pas très jolie en plus mais voilà, c'est mon choix,

- C'est toi qui ne comprend pas, ta promesse n'a plus de raison d'être depuis la mort de maman alors pourquoi tu continues??...à moins qu'en fait, il te dégoûte lui aussi ça expliquerait tout et comme je sais reconnaître une beauté quand j'en vois tu ne verras donc ucun inconvénient à ce que j'aille le voir de temps en temps pour discuter ou...autre chose...

- Tu le touche et je te jure que je te tues Itachi!!!!

En disant ça, je me rapproché de lui et l'ai empoigné par son pull, la colère bouillonnant dans mes yeux et il sourit, je me rends compte soudainement que je viens de me faire piéger en toute beauté!!!

- J'avais raison alors, il ne te dégoûte pas le moins du monde, c'est tout le contraire, tu es raide dingue de lui en fait!!! c'est trop mingon!!!

Je le relâche et m'éloigne pour m'essuyer les mains que j'ai encore humides, il en a presque des étoiles dans les yeux et son sourire s'est encore élargit,

- c'est loin d'être mignon comme tu dis, c'est vrai j'avoue, je suis amoureux de lui mais ça veut pas dire que c'est tout beau tout rose!!! j'ai fait mon choix et je le respecterais...je lui ai fai du mal, c'est la deuxième fois que je le fais, il vaut mieux qu'il reste loin de moi et...

- Sasuke, t'as le droit d'être heureux toi aussi, quand vas-tu enfin vivre ta vie et arrêter de vivre pour ceux qui ne sont plus là!!

Comment peut-il dire ça,tout ce qui me reste de maman c'est cette promesse, je n'ai rien d'autre, comment peut-il me demander de la briser, même si c'est vrai que je ne serais probablement jamais heureux avec elle, je saurais que j'ai respecté ma parole...

Mais c'est vrai, j'aime Naruto, je sais quelque part, que je suis celui qui raménera cette étincelle de vie dans ses yeux, celui qui lui fera oublier ses cauchemards, celui qui le fera rire et sourire,

Pouvais-je seulement deviener qu'en le rencontrant dans ce café, ma vie en serait bouleversé, je n'en savais rien et j'étais déjà avec Karin à ce moment-là...à elle aussi je lui ai menti..lui faisant croire que c'était pour le boulot que je m'absentais aussi loin, pourtant je n'avais rien à me reprocher...

en fait...si...j'avais une chose à me reprocher...celle d'être déjà tomber sous son charme et d'avoir voulu rester avec lui le plus longtemps possible,

- le mal est fait Itachi, je te l'ai dit, pour papa ,et maman, je tiendrais ma promesse, pour qu'il soit fier de moi!!

- Mais Karin est une egoïste, une fille à papa, t'as rien à faire avec elle, la petite fille gentille a disparu, tu préfères lui passer tous ses caprices et vivre une vie de regret parce que crois moi, je ne le connais peut-être pas ton ami mais je sais qu'avec lui, tu auras le sourire du matin au soir, suffit de voir la façon qu'il a de te regarder!! pour Karin tu es une chose acquise, elle te regarde à peine, elle dit t'aimait mais c'est de l'idolatrie!!

- Tu me dis ça mais ça te fait rien que ton petit frère aime un autre garçon!!

-oui ça ne me fait rien

En disant ça, il me prend dans ses bras et me serre fort sans que je m'y attende, il me répète qu'il n'en a rien à faire, qu'en plus il déteste Karin ce qui m'arrache un petit rire,

- et en fait je sais où tu étais passé maintenant pendant ces quelques semaines!!! petit cachottier va!!!

- j'étais pas parti pour ça!!!

Je lui raconte alors la vraie raison de mon départ, toutes les chose que nous nous sommes dis, la façon dont on s'est rapproché sans jamais un geste déplacé,

- Ce gamin a du l'avoir dur, je le plains et toi, tu l'envois chier!!!!

Il vient de hausser la voix sans que je m'y attendre et je suis surpris, il se plante devant moi, me surplombant de toute sa taille et je me sens petit en face de lui,

- Je vais te dire ce que maman te dirait en entendant tout ça...

Je l'écouter m'exposer son point vue et au moment où il m'explique, tout prend un sens dans ma tête, ai-je été assez bête pour ne pas le voir sous cet angle là!!! ne pas avoir compris que je faisais fausse route!!! mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je me rue sur le porte manteau pour prendre ma veste sous le regard étonné de mon frère,

- Je vais chercher Naruto...j'espère seulement qu'il n'est pas trop tard!!!

- Il n'est jamais trop tard...

_**À suivre...**_

_**La fin est proche, très proche!!!!**_

_**ça dvit être la fin mais comme d'hab, ne vous fiez jamais à ce que je dis, je tiens jamais ce que je dis mais vous devez être content, y'aura un chap de plus!!!**_

_**je l'aime bien ce chap, les choses mises aux claires avec Itachi, on voit pas beaucoup Naruto mais le suivant lui est consacré!!!!**_

_**merci pour vos reviews!!!!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**houlà houlà houlà**!!

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour cet affreux retard pris sur cette fic...ce n'était pas intentionnel mais jai vraiment du mal à trouver du temps pour écrire et puis entre nous, je préfère en lire pour me détendre plutôt que d'écrire.

Et puis en fait, j'ai honte de l'avouer mais je l'avais complètement oublié...hum...je m'en suis souvenue y'a deux jours, j'étais tellement préoccupée par autre chose que je l'ai zappé,

Et puis pour le départ d'une copine, j'ai voulu lui écrire une fic saiyuki et même celle-là j'ai pas eu le temps de la finir avant son départ, j'suis deg quand même!!!

Bon et bien sinon pour ne pas vous obliger à relire le chapitre précédent je vais vous mettre un petit résumé!! c'est pas gentil ça??!!

"sasuke est revenu chez lui et a repris sa vie mais au fond de lui, ses sentiments sont toujours là, intacts, il n'en a parlé à personne, pas même à son frère jusqu'au jour où naruto débarque chez lui et essaye de lui dire ce qu'il ressent mais là sasuke lui apprend qu'il une fiancée, Karin et c'est un naruto complètement sous le choc qui s'en va. Itachi va donc remettre son frère à sa place en lui demandant pourquoi il tient tant à respecter cette promesse faite à leur mère, et va lui expliquer sa façon de voir les choses et faire ouvrir les yeux à son petit frère"

Nous nous étions donc arrêté au moment où sasuke sort de chez lui, espérant qu'il n'est pas trop tard!!!

**CHAPITRE VII**

Mais quel crétin...

c'est pas vrai d'être nul à ce point...

J'aurais jamais du l'écouter...

Les écouter...

Parce que là...y'a pas à dire...

ça fait vraiment mal...

Je viens de foncer dans le mur et ça ne fait pas du bien, vraiment..pas du tout...je suis dehors devant l'immeuble de sasuke dont je viens de claquer la porte il y a cinq minutes,

_"je suis fiancé"_

Cette phrase, je la passe en boucle dans ma tête, y'a rien à faire, j'arrive pas à y croire, j'arrive pas...j'ai cru que le monde venait de s'arrêter de tourner, j'ai même cru ne plus savoir comment faire pour respirer,

On croit toujours que les autres en font tout un foin quand ils se font larguer ou quand les sentiments ne sont pas partagés, on a toujours l'impression qu'ils en font des tonnes, qu'ils veulent qu'on les plaigne, mais ça c'est parce que ça nous est jamais arrivé dont on ne peut pas savoir,

Et bien je peux vous dire qu'il n'y a rien d'exagérer dans leurs propos et c'est bien pire que ce qu'ils disent, c'est comme une douleur, comme une main qui vous prend le coeur et le serre petit à petit jusqu'à vous étouffer et vous faire tomber à terre,

Pire qu'un coup de poignard, pire que tout ce qu'on peut imaginer, à ce moment-là, on se dit: mais pourquoi je vis, pourquoi je vis puisque cette vie me fait tellement mal!!

C'est tellement insupportable que vous ne savez même plus où vous êtes et ce que vous êtes venu faire ici...et tout ça en moins de 10 secondes...

La haine, la peur, la douleur, le chagrin, l'incompréhension, tout y est mêlé, vous en voulez à la personne, vous avez peur d'avoir bien entendu, vous avez mal et vous voulez pleurer en même temps...vous voulez demander pourquoi...et pourtant vous l'aimez toujours autant,

Celui qui vous détruit une deuxième fois...

Tout ça, c'est mon état actuel en bas de cet immeuble où je n'ose pas me retourner, alors je fais un pas puis un autre, mon coprs retrouve sa mobilité et mon esprit recommence à faire surface,

Il faut que je m'en aille, que je quitte cet endroit pour toujours, effacer Konoha de ma mémoire, effacer sasuke de ma vie...et malgré ça, j'ai envie de faire demi-tour, de lui crier que je l'aime à la folie, de lui dire de virer sa pouffe et de rester avec moi...

Mais j'ai pas le droit de m'immiscer dans sa vie, son bonheur, pas le droit de juger cette personne qui doit sans doute être gentille, drôle, belle..tout ce qui lui faut...

Merde!!! je sens de l'humidité dans mes yeux, je ne dois pas pleurer!!!! bon dieu Naruto!!! t'es pire qu'une fille!!!! tu t'étais promis d'être fort, tu l'as promis à Gaara, Sakura et tous tes potes de Suna!!

N'empêche que j'aurais jamais du écouter Gaara, non jamais, il voulait m'aider, je pensais qu'il allait me trouver un plan digne des films d'action et c'est tout le contraire, il m'a simplement dit d'aller lui parler, de lui dire ce que je ressens,

Tu parles d'une solution, je ne l'ai pas écouté, je l'ai traité de malade, de tous les noms et il n'a pas insisté, chose très surprenante de sa part, il a juste dit: _"ne viens pas te plaindre après de ne pas lui avoir dit!!"_

On a pas remis le sujet sur le tapis et ma vie a repris son cours normal, j'ai passé du temps avec sakura comme avant où elle m'a fait part qu'un de nos copains avait le béguin pour elle et que c'était limite s'il ne la harcelait pas!!! j'ai ri jusqu'au moment où j'ai croisé Lee dans la rue une fois,

Il cherchait sakura...encore...je lui ai tout simplement dit de la laisser respirer un peu, qu'elle allait finir par ne plus vouloir le voir s'il persistait à vouloir sortir avec elle, il m'a dit un truc, qui m'a cloué le bec...

- Et toi, tu laisserai tomber si facilement la personne que tu aimes?? même si tu sais que tu as peut-être une chance!!!

Il m'a planté là, en pleine rue, je n'ai même pas fait attention qu'il était parti, sa phrase m'avait beaucoup plus atteint que je n'aurai cru, je suis rentré, je me planté devant Gaara, le regard rempli de détermination et j'lui ai dit:

- Ok je vais voir sasuke!!

Et voilà où j'en suis aujourd'hui, je me suis fait jeté comme une vieille chaussette et je peux vous jurer que même si ce n'est pas comparable, je préférerai faire face à ces salops qui m'ont pourri la vie pluôt que de revivre cette scène une 2ème fois!!

Je sors lentement mon téléphone de ma poche, j'hésite à appeler de peur de ne pas tenir mais je n'ai pas le choix,

-...Gaara, c'est moi...oui j'y suis enfin j'y étais...non...ça ne s'est pas très bien passé...je...

Flanches pas!!! flanches pas!!!!

-...écoutes j'ai pas envie d'en parler tu veux bien??...non ne viens pas me chercher...j'ai besoin d'air...je vais prendre le train...ne t'inquiètes pas ça va aller...je sais...

Non ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je me serais surement enfermé dans mes illusions si tu ne m'avais pas un peu poussé à lui parler...je...

-...Gaara?? merci...d'être mon ami...à tout à l'heure...

Je pense qu'il a du entendre dans ma voix que je me retenais pour ne pas pleurer, surtout quand il m'a dit que lui ne remplacera peut-être pas l'amour que j'ai pour sasuke mais qu'il sera toujours mon meilleur ami et ça, ça me touche plus que tout...je sais qu'il est toujours là mais l'entendre le dire, c'est différent...

Je range le téléphone et continue de marcher, heureusement qu'aujourd'hui il fait bon, s'il avait plu, j'aurais sans doute pas tenu mais là, les rayons du soleil me réconfortent,

J'arpente les rues de la ville, je ne connais pas très bien, je demande ma route aux passants, après tout, je n'étais venu qu'une fois avec sakura et je n'ai pas pensé à regarder la route,

Bientôt la gare se profile devant moi et je soupire, encore quelques instants et j'en aurai fini avec cette ville et ces souvenirs! j'entre dans l'enceinte du batiment et me dirige vers les guichets,

- Bonjour un aller simple pour Suna en découverte 12-25 s'il vous plaît.

- tout de suite monsieur

- ah pourriez-vous me dire à quelle heure part le prochain train?

- dans 30 minutes, tenez et bon voyage!!!

Je lui règle la somme due tout en lui souriant, je la vois rougir un peu ce qui m'arrache un autre sourire, ah si seulement mon coeur n'était pas déjà pris, je pourrais sortir avec une fille comme elle mais voilà...je ne le ferais pas...

Donc il ne me reste plus qu'une 30 minutes à attendre, ça va passer vite, je l'espère en tout cas, je m'asseois dans la salle d'attente où il n'y a que deux personnes, je m'installe dans le siège et mets mes écouteurs dans chaque oreille, allumant mon mp3 et volume à fond!

Je ferme les yeux, profitant qu'il n'y a plus que la musique qui me vient aux oreilles, je la laisse me bercer et m'affale un peu plus dans le siège, ne prêtant plus aucune attention à ce qui se passe autour de moi, aux allées et venues dans la salle, aux annonces des trains qui vont partir...je suis bien...

Ma musique m'aide à oublier les dernieres minutes qui viennent de s'écouler, j'en serais presque à souhaiter un choc semblable à celui quand j'étais petit pour me faire oublier...c'est débile hein!!! seul un fou voudrait revrire ça quand même mais...

Il n'empêche que grâce à sasuke, je me suis senti revivre alors que je plongeais dans un gouffre sans fond, j'ai une dette éternelle envers lui et même s'il ne m'aime pas en retour, je n'oublierai jamais ce qu'il a fait pour moi...jamais...en retour je ne peux que lui souhaiter de vivre heureux, de profiter de sa vie...

Une larme s'échappe de mes yeux alors qu'ils sont toujours fermés et je ne l'enlève pas, ne l'essuie pas, la laisse couler...la dernière larme que je verserais pour sasuke...Je baisse la tête et c'est finalement plusieurs larmes qui vont rejoindre la première,

Je me redresse, j'étais à moitié allongé dans le siège, je pose mes coudes sur mes genoux et pose mes mains sur mon visage, laissant enfin la douleur sortir, celle que je retiens depuis que je suis sorti de son appartement et bien que ça aurait du me soulagé de me laisser aller, je me sens encore plus mal,

Je sens que les regards sont tournés vers moi mais je m'en fous, laissez moi tranquilles, vaquez à vos petites occupations et oubliez jusqu'à mon existence!!!

Je n'ai plus de musique, elle s'est arrêté en plein milieu d'une chanson, je rouvre alors mes yeux pour voir que mon mp3 est éteint, je vois alors une ombre à côté de moi et je tourne le visage jusqu'à voir la personne assise à côté de moi et mon coeur loupe un battement,

Il est là, juste à côté de moi, presque dans la même position sauf que ses doigts sont entrelaçés et que son menton s'est posé dessus, il a une mine grave, il regarde droit devant lui,

Sur le moment, je me demande ce qu'il vient faire là mais ce qu'il m'a dit me revient à l'esprit et je range alors mon mp3, prêt à m'en aller surtout que je vois que mon train est arrivé à quai,

Mais sa main posée sur mon poignet me retiens,

- lâches moi sasuke...

- Pas avant que tu ne m'ais écouté...s'il te plaît.

Si c'est pour l'entendre me raconter sa rencontre avec sa fiancée ou pourquoi il m'a fait espérer quelque chose qu'il ne peut m'offrir, je préfère être sourd plutôt que d'endurer ça!! mais sa poigne est forte et je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de l'écouter,

- Quand j'était môme, je jouais souvent avec ma petit voisine Karin, ma mère l'adorait...

Ah oui c'est vrai qu'il n'a plus ses parents d'où son air triste...

-...elle disait toujours qu'elle était belle et gentille, on disait toujours qu'on était fiancé dans mon entourage, maman me regardait toujours avec un si beau sourire quand elle entendait ça...alors un jour je lui ai promis que ce serait pas seulement pour rire ou jouer, qu'un jour elle sera vraiment ma fiancée comme ça elle me sourirait toujours de cette façon...

Il y a comme quelque chose de briser dans sa voix, je me souviens qu'il m'avait dit que la perte de ses parents avait été la pire chose qui lui soit arrivé et qu'il en souffrait encore...malgré l'amertume que je ressens en ce moment, je ne l'interromps pas, je remarque qu'il ne me tient plus le poignet...

-...elle m'avai répondu que ce serait merveilleux, le plus beau cadeau que je pourrais lui faire parce qu'elle adorait Karin...un mois après, ils sont morts et moi...j'ai tenu ma promesse...naruto, je...

- c'est bon t'as fini, je peux m'en aller!!

j'ai mal pour lui mais je ne vais pas me faire avoir, je dois arrêter de penser aux autres et penser à moi!!

- je comprends que tu veuille tenir ta promesse et c'est tout à ton honneur mais pourquoi m'avoir fait croire...espérer que...mes sentiments étaient partagés...

Il ne me regarde toujours pas et mon coeur se serre en plus, s'en est insupportable...

_Le train à destination de Konoha va entrer en gare voie numéro 4_

Je sursaute, mon train est là, je me lève lentement, mettant les mains dans mes poches et montrant mon dos à sasuke

-...tu es égoïste sasuke, tu es là, à m'expliquer pourquoi mais t'as penser à ce que je pouvais ressentir, pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé, pourquoi t'es pas resté chez toi...tu n'imagine pas la souffrance que c'est de t'avoir là juste à côté de moi...tu empire les choses!!!

- naruto...

Je serre les dents et ferme les yeux, tous mes muscles sont tendus à l'extrème, je ne sais plus ce que je veux, ce que je dois faire, rien qu'au son de sa voix, je...je dois m'en aller!

Sans un mot, je m'éloigne de lui, une fois la porte de la salle d'attente passée, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'y retourner et le prendre dans mes bras, rien qu'une fois mais ce serait signer ma perte alors je ne fais rien et me dirige vers mon train,

J'appuie sur le bouton et les portes s'ouvrent quand une main m'attrape le bras et je vois sasuke, essouflé qui me regarde,

- je ne t'ai pas tout dit naruto...

- écoutes sasuke c'est bon j'ai compris, je t'aime, tu m'aimes pas alors arrêtes d'accord!! non on ne deviendra jamais des amis!!

J'ai un pied sur l'escalier et une main sur la rampe, je le pousse sans ménagement et monte dans le train, je regarde s'il y a une place pour moi,

- tu veux savoir ce que mon frère m'a dit et qui m'a fait ouvrir les yeux!!

J'ouvre grands mes yeux sur ce qu'il vient de dire et revient vers lui, je ne descend pas du train, il est dehors, je suis dedans, il a les yeux levés vers moi, il s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche quand une voix se fait entendre:

_le train à destination de Konoha va partir, prenez garde à la fermeture automatique des portes, attention au départ_

Mon coeur s'affole le temps d'un instant, il ne reste que quelques secondes et ce sera un adieu définitif, sasuke, lui, reste calme, un sourire vient illuminer son visage,

- il m'a dit que...ma mère n'aurait pas voulu que je sacrifie mon bonheur pour une promesse, qu'elle n'aurait souhaité qu'une chose...que je vive heureux avec la personne que j'aurai choisi...j'ai enfin compris la signification de son sourire...

La porte se referme sur les derniers mots de sasuke et intérieurement je commence à paniquer face à ça implique tout ce qu'il vient de me dire, il ne m'a pas quitté des yeux et malgré la porte qui nous sépare il dit une dernière chose qu'il mime avec ses lèvres,

J'ai arrêté de respirer, mon coeur aussi s'est arrêté de battre, je sens tout mon corps se mettre à trembler alors que je sens le train se mettre en marche et que sasuke est toujours là, avec ce sourire, le train roule et dans ma tête, c'est le chao total, je dois faire quoi bordel!!!

D'un geste brusque je saisis la commande d'arrêt d'urgence et envois tous les passagers dirent bonjours à leur sièges d'en face, le choc n'est pas trop fort sachant qu'on est encore en gare, j'actionne la poignée pour ouvrir les portes quand un contrôleur m'attrape,

- vous croyez aller où comme ça!!!

- lâchez moi!! je me suis trompé de train!!!

Je le force à me lâcher alors que je saute sur le quai et qu'il me crie après, je me met à courir comme un fou, ne prenant pas le temps de reprendre ma respiration,

Je vois une silhouette se dessiner au loin et je cours encore plus vite, je savais pas que les quai étaient aussi longs!!!

Je vois alors son air étonné face à ce revirement de situation, je pose mes mains sur mes jambes, je tente de respirer normalement, je tremble de partout,

- dis moi...qu'elle était..la signification de...ses sourires..

Je n'ai toujours pas relevé la tete, je sais d'avance que je suis rouge comme une tomate, à cause de ma course et aussi à cause d'autre chose,

- elle souriait parce que j'étais heureux et pas parce qu'elle aimait Karin, elle ne voyait que mon bonheur futur...cette promesse n'était pas importante pour elle, elle voulait juste qu'une jour une personne m'aime autant que moi je l'aime, et...je t'ai rencontré...

À mesure que les mots sortent de sa bouche, je me sens comme apaisé, je ne suis plus en colère mais j'ai toujours peur de ce qu'il est en train de me dire, peur de me tromper, que j'interprète mal, je suis terrorrisé intérieurement,

- et...qu'as-tu dit...quand la porte s'est refermée...

Montres-moi que j'ai bien compris ce que tu as dit, montres-moi que je n'ai pas tort!!

Délicatement je sens une main se poser sur mon visage et le relever lentement, mes yeux s'ancrent alors aux siens, cet échange visuel m'a semblé durer des heures jusqu'à ce que le son de la voix ne me ramène sur terre car je m'étais égaré dans les étoiles,

- ça ne me dérange pas de te le répeter naruto...je t'aime...

Les battements de mon coeur qui avaient réussi à se calmer, reprennent un rythme effrené et ni une ni deux plus tard je me retrouve dans ses bras, le serrant tellement fort, de peur qu'il ne m'échappe encore une fois, je plonge mon visage dans son cou tandis qu'il passe ses bras autour de ma taille et ne me serre encore plus fort, j'ai l'impression de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui, il remonte sa main pour la passer dans mes cheveux ce qui m'arrache un frisson,

Je relève doucement la tête pour être juste en face de ses yeux, nos nez se frôlant, je souris, je me sens tellement bien, je ferme un court instant les yeux pour les rouvrir aussitôt...non je n'ai pas rêvé...

Je le regarde incliner légèrement la tête et approcher son visage, il stoppe au moment où nos lèvres vont se toucher, hésitant mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de se poser des question que je l'embrasse légèrement,

Mais à peine mes lèvres quittent les siennes qu'il en reprend possession pour un baiser des plus enflammés, j'ai l'impression que mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol, que mon coeur va exploser, que plus rien n'existe autour de nous, il n'y a plus que lui et moi...

Il doit être dans le même état que moi car je le sens tembler légèrement, je me sépare de lui à regret mais pose mon front sur son épaule tandis que de ses doigts, il caresse ma nuque,

- je t'aime sasuke...je t'aime...

Je ne me lasserai jamais de lui dire, jamais...je lui demande un autre baiser qu'il s'empresse de me donner, plus doux, tendre, amoureux...

- j'ai vraiment cru te perdre naruto...

Il effleure une dernières fois mes lèvres avant de me sourire, le genre de sourire qui vous fait sentir quelqu'un d'autre, le sourire qui vous dit que vous êtes unique, le sourire qui vous montre à quel point il vous aime...et moi je le regarde, je suis tellement heureux...

-...tes yeux ont retrouvé l'éclat qu'ils avaient le jour où je t'ai rencontré, je m'étais juré de tout faire pour qu'ils le retrouvent!!

Son aveu m'arrache un autre sourire,

- Ta vie volée, je vais te la rendre et la protéger...parce que je t'aime plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer.

Moi aussi...alors prends en soin de ma vie...

_**OWARI**_

_**et ouai, moi je fais toujours des fin à la con!! lol!!! nan sérieux, j'espère qu'elle vous plaît comme ça!!!**_

_**j'ai eu un de ces sourires à écrire ce chapitre, j'ai enfin fini et j'ai toujours ce petit pincement au coeur quand une fic que j'affectionne se termine pas vous??**_

_**j'espère avoir été à la hauteur de vos attentes, j'espère que vous avez eu plaisir à lire cette histoire et je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews et je vous dis à la prochaine!!!**_

_**bisoussss**_


End file.
